AVENGER: BOOK TWO
by maverette
Summary: AVERY EVENS NEVER DIED. Captured by Hydra immediately after the plane crashes, the soldier is successfully experimented on and given abilities. After wiping her memories, Hydra sent the woman on numerous missions across the world; killing the good and the innocent. Aftermath has awoken.
1. AFTERMATH: HYDRA FILE

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="43cb2613f2510196eb981d17ae6bae4d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"MASTER ASSASSIN/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ee93b9d74a54a80928018d201bf2cabe"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ALIAS/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": /spanAftermath/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="62b1d43a700fd5ae59123b9d74a4999d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"BIRTH NAME/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": /spanAvery Evans/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b1a5097383d7fdac4536832b3b041ce1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"AGE/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": /span95 (biologically 28)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="93be3e8b37578904826a99b95684adab"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"GENDER/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": /spanfemale/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ac9695a7b3acfaa8775a50ef9a42b0ef"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"EYE COLOR/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": /spangreenem style="box-sizing: border-box;" {normal}/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /glowing electric bluespan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"{when manipulating electricity}/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1d0466adc48c4e69b6eb2aa817d8e88b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"HAIR COLOR/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": /spanblonde/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a29723bdb93868eea161a3394406e16b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"HEIGHT/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": /span5'8"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="851abab65925c7319df78ed270df1277"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"WEIGHT/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": /span150 lbs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b7034bcedb9147faa132f7512e3607c6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SPECIES/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": /spanenhanced human/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="58fd69aa54a8917c1d12c446ca548f9e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ABILITIES/POWERS/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": /spansuperhuman strength; enhanced sight, smell, speed, and hearing; electrokinesis; telekinesis; explosion manipulation; martial arts; and gun expert./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0d92bb11cfb590cfe2039c66772d3438"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"PERSONALITY/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": /spanviolent, possibly has anger management issues, dangerous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9acdff3b762628b783ba95d061797cbb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"MEMORY STATUS/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": /spanwiped after each and every mission./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d666ca2d2aedccc2ac44e481de60e58e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"NOTICEABLE SCARS/MARKINGS/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": /spanlong cut on left arm, old bullet wound on right shoulder, and faint scar under left eye./p 


	2. PART ONE

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9b4572a132b12e14abb608b8f2e41e37"❝em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Aftermath, would you like to be an avenger?/em❞/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a983c2400887f2f850b17707e54db5de"❝em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A who?/em❞/p 


	3. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d52d788920076abef02e2e5edb5ebaa5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Beep.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="895d83cdf1e0151baeb64d5e2f9cf948"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Beep.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e81179f9f1f9e8475cb5cc8b8f4621f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Beep.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e30cefcbc09615098df1535f3b5bc23"I hear the heart monitor copy the rhythm of my thumping heart. My eyes open slowly and the first thing I notice is that I'm in a basic white medical room. Once my senses kick in, I sit up and rip the IV out of my arm, along with the wires taped onto my chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eca3d12e0f36f4e313bc989731af32bc"I stand up from the bed and look into the full length mirror beside it. I look like I came straight out of the depths of hell. My hair is messy and I have dark black circles under my eyes, despite the fact it feels like I've slept for years. My face is emotionless, making me look even more evil. I'm wearing a gray tank top and black leggings with no shoes on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8390ead915d2b82cc45c107a4e7b7033"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Where am I? /emI wonder as I look around the room in style="box-sizing: border-box;" More importantly, who am I?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8f287ea7581234bc196b583b06c15b2"I then remember my name; at least, I think it's my name. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Aftermath/em. It sounds familiar. It has to be my name or something like that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a69d483db53d5992969892697d29118d"I shrug before noticing some boots beside the bed and wave my hand, making them float over to me. I place them on my feet, but before I can rush out the door, a woman in a black catsuit walks through it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72425c948903893b7b174837f1f005b9"She looks at me in sheer surprise. "I see you're awake."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89ae17bf619bd7e23c759dde53228932"I continue to stare at her emotionlessly, making her frightened. I take a step towards her and she raises her gun, aiming it at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="196529d0d875fd3b0cedc1cde5448e6c"I raise an eyebrow and whisk her gun out of her hands, slamming it into the wall with my telekinesis. "Did you really think that would work?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2ec983bfc538faf5556f25758531e55"She doesn't say anything; just gulps. I smirk and hold my hands up threateningly. "Now, put your hands where I can see them, otherwise, you will be electrocuted to death." I feel my eyes shine their electric blue color as blue electricity dances around the palms of my hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b73f1ca4e14275b2308203baecfbb18"She complies and puts her hands up in the air. I walk towards her, hands still raised threateningly. "Take me to the boss."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ada6a98cd3071b0db968b1fb90118680"I motion for her to walk out of the door and she obeys. We walk down the hallways, passing multiple people on the way; their expressions frightened as they stared at the electricity around my hands. They're scared of me. Everyone always is./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da23e53ec0d31f3c34a2fcdd8e4721fd"I ignore the frightened people and turn my attention to a logo on a wall. It's extremely familiar. It looks like an eagle or something. I've definitely seen it before. If only I could remember something. I can't remember em style="box-sizing: border-box;"anything./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfc2562784a9278d76ae63d1c2860ca7"The woman in front of me has stopped in front of a door. She turns her head to face me. "He's in there. Man with an eye patch, Nick Fury."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c3fa6fd13d2897dff4851d5c92df4d6"My eyes narrow at the name. I've heard that before. "Open the door and walk inside."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ee78c413fcb4bf8b3fb0d88c013d05a"She obediently opens the door, fearful that I would electrocute her. She walks in and I follow close behind, my hands ready to release its fury if necessary. Two men sit at the table, facing the man with an eye patch. He must be Nick Fury./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="459f995a9e5f5249fe84be90848de4dd"All eyes are on me and I take a minute to observe the other two men./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51a8113354890844dc976bbacc296e37"One of the men at the table has dark brown hair with a mustache, he wears a dark gray shirt and can't be over five foot seven. The other man has dirty blonde hair and is extremely muscular. He wears a blue shirt and looks extremely familiar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07f51d96f1d47fc366798a968cf1d009""Ah, I see you're awake," Nick Fury states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc3dc678f8317a5665fc35015b84d410""Gee, would've never guessed that," the woman I have held captive sarcastically states. I move my hands in her direction, sparks igniting from them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c3783ceb2239025a4929b5d4b46e67a""Say one more word and I'll kill you," I threaten. The woman says nothing else after that and I turn back to the three men in the room. The two sitting at the table are in complete shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ceeab7a528c16bcd27328d9d97c866b3"The blonde one starts to get up. "Avery!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f9727c644112ae39dff4802fde1f62d"I glare in his direction and make him sit back down with a simple movement of my right hand with my left one still threatening the woman./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e715f00fccf38711c21c5f301ccea20""Who now?" I look to him, an unreadable expression passing over my face. A sad look crosses the man's face and I immediately turn back to Nick Fury./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e957df26d93cd8a3509fc70442cfb2b5""I wanna know where I am and I wanna know now," I demand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6adb4660681d0c834bad77c5bd16d4d4"The man laughs and steps forward slightly. "Well, right now, we're over the Atlantic Ocean."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="639044c3734e8333a73f3d6c93e25cac"I glare fiercely at the man and grab the woman by the throat, putting my electrified hand near her head as my eyes glow blue. "Excuse me, I don't think I made myself clear enough. If you don't tell me where I am in the next ten seconds, I'm gonna cook this woman into ashes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="515489de44173edd6feec5c219675a25"Nick's eyes widen. "You really don't remember anything, do you? We're on a SHIELD Hellicarrier. Of course, you probably have no idea what that is."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d29489378e86fab9e92a9be88d9ec8"When I don't say anything, he continues, "You've been brainwashed by Hydra. You're real name is Avery Evan-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82c91dd1e5544cda169a3efc0d2fe576""No!" I yell, abruptly stopping his words as I hold my head in my hands with them still electrified. "That's not my name!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81e81456ada77bca2dbf26a18f5492fd"Fury steps closer to me with his hands in the air as if I'm a wild animal, signaling he means no harm. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, Aftermath."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f55733a6b73c5f825cd420c113b41a8""Okay, wait. I'm very confused," the dark browned hair man stands from his seat. He gestures towards me. "Who is this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1161ab57c03a7d78ca568370725d1505"I glare fiercely at him and lift him in the air slowly with my one my my hands. His eyes widen in panic and starts flailing his arms around, but soon his horror turns to excitement. "Oh my gosh! Telekinesis! This is so cool!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7970f90e12d47c3809a736ef3f37c140"I notice a water dispenser standing against the wall and put my hands upright in a stopping position. I push my hand towards the water dispenser, making the excited man fall into it. The jug that holds the water spews all over him. I smirk slightly. "I bet that felt cool, didn't it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a45bb89d277450413557087b1c1d3fb"The soaked man glares from his spot on the ground. "So not funny."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f70cc7ba2ebe5809949a3de2951f9835""Aftermath, we should talk. There are many things I need to tell you," Nick Fury says with his hands in the air. I stare at the man a few seconds, contemplating my options. I could sit here and listen to what he has to say, which could give me valuable information or I could just leave to find out on my own./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5493d42a39d289a8e763b5354bc1ccc"I decide the former would give me some sort of advantage since I literally knew nothing. The only thing I know is my name is Aftermath and I have something to do with Hydra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de002aff7d1b01e27121eca62ac78788""Okay," I mutter and place my hands at my sides; my eyes turn back to their normal green. I watch warily as Nick sits down in a seat beside the man with blonde hair, who hasn't said a word since he called me Avery. The man with dark brown, almost black hair, gets up from his place on the ground. He glares at me as he takes his seat, still soaking wet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64b394b26d7139a957bfb9c47289d522"The woman already left as soon as I put my hands down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aee2d1d4a0d21fc9236f25afbebc148d""Well, what are you waiting for? Sit down," Fury gestures to the chair between the other two men in the room. I look at the chair and then at the two of them. I make a beeline for the chair on the other side of the table; the one farthest away from the three men./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5399475eb357f1b0e3d755a99e66148a"After I get comfortable, I turn to face the men. They just stare at me. "Well, are you gonna tell me or just stare?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="100a1e582f4d4e4555b93d0010922e50"Fury clears his throat. "Right. Well, let me start out with our names. I'm-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a334c0b1e444ed0edfb26af956b9c5b""Nick Fury," I interrupt. He looks at me in question. "The woman told me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b86609c084f5fa1fac2efca16bf6d0a""Alright then, this is Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America," Fury states as he gestures to the blonde headed man. Steve looks at me as if he's a child that's lost his balloon animal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f4355a9ea4deca5515dcb7728fbf50b""I'm Tony Stark. A genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, also known as Iron Man," the man with dark brown hair brags./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36ff5281c3a1876a0d37c0ea8d7a042f"I turn to face him with the most uncaring look. "Did I ask you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2a8b1de26876e71149d714297bfaad4""No, I figured you weren't smart enough to ask." My eyes fill with anger and I shoot up from my seat, fists clenched./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8799cf20071b29751af8d2fa0581002a""That's enough!" Nick Fury exclaims as he stands up from his chair. "Now, I'm going to explain everything to you, if you would please sit down." I glare once more at Tony as I sit down reluctantly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4d14334f06b69795af06f1e6c374813""Okay, so where should I begin?"/p 


	4. Chapter 2

"Start with my real name," I mumble so quietly, he almost doesn't hear. Fury nods and walks over to retrieve a file from some table. While he walks back over to the table, I successfully make out the three words printed on the file. Avery Evans; Aftermath.

"Avery Evans, also known as Aftermath," Nick Fury lays the file on the table before sitting down. "Master assassin, blah, blah, blah. Enhanced human with telekinesis and electrokinesis, plus a lot of other stuff. You were wiped after every mission you did for Hydra."

Fury is silent for a second before looking back up at me from the file. "I think you might not want me to read this out loud."

He slides the file over at me and I stare at it, fearful of its contents. Tony and Steve look at me, watching my every move as I open the file and start reading.

 **Total documented kills: 278**

There's a full list of everyone below the words and as I read through them, I have no idea who anyone is. One name does catch my eyes, only because he has the same last name as the man sitting on the other side of the table. _Howard Stark._

I look up at Fury, my eyes asking the question I desperately don't want to ask out loud. _Is that his father?_

Fury nods his head yes and I wince slightly. I look back down at the file and continue my reading.

Pictures of me before I was with Hydra sit in the side pocket of the file folder. I pull them out and notice they're all in black and white. I look at the first one; an extremely handsome man standing beside a woman that looks exactly like me. The only thing difference is that she's smiling, along with the strange man. They both hold guns in their hands. _M1941 Johnson's._

That's another thing I can remember. Types of guns and how to use them. I turn the photograph over to look for names and dates. _Bucky Barnes and Avery Evans - January 1944._

I look at the next one and find not only Bucky and I, but also Steve. The man that's sitting across the table from me. I look up at him only to find him staring back at me curiously. "I knew you."

He nods sadly as I look down at the next picture. It's of me and some other woman, who's wearing an important looking suit. I turn the picture over to figure out who it is. _Avery Evans and Peggy Carter - June 1943._

I used to know all of these people, yet now I have no idea who they are. I sigh and look at the next two pictures. One is of me frozen in ice and the other is me laying on an experiment table, unconscious. Who takes pictures of people unconscious? That's so creepy.

I flip through the numerous pages in the file; most of them are successful mission reports. None are failed, so either I never failed any or they just didn't place them in the file.

I can feel the stares of the three men across the table. They're curious. I wonder if Steve's seen this file.

I flip a page over just to find another black and white picture of an older man. He has the same facial features of me, including his eyes. He's obviously my dad. A pang of hurt hits my heart and I can't help but wonder why. I can't remember him at all.

I feel a wetness fall down my left cheek and quickly bring my hand up to check what's wrong. It came from my eyes. I'm crying. I swiftly wipe the stray tear away and close the file in a flash, no longer wanting to read the horrible contents.

"What is this place?" I demand, lifting my head to face Fury.

"This is SHIELD. Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate. We protect the world from things the police and other agencies can't handle," Fury explains.

I scoff at the name. "Nice name. I only understood like two of the words."

Fury rolls his eyes at me. "Anyway, you were captured by Hydra after supposedly 'dying' in a plane accident, along with Steve here. They experimented on you, gave you those powers, and turned you into a mindless assassin. They gave you some kind of anti-aging stuff, which explains why you're still twenty six. In 1992, they froze you in ice and around 1999, SHIELD recovered you. Now you're here."

"Hydra's the bad guys right?" I ask with a genuinely confused look on my face. Fury nods and I look down at the table.

I was with the bad guys. Brainwashed, memory wiped, turned into a puppet. I glare furiously at the table in front of me, my fists clenching.

"Anyway, before you busted into the door, I was explaining to Steve and Tony here about the 'Avengers Initiate' plan. I think I just found a new team member."

I look at him in confusion, my anger going away completely. I'm not used to all of these emotions. I've never felt them before. Well, I probably have, I just don't remember feeling them.

"Aftermath, would you like to be an Avenger?" Fury asks hopefully.

I look at him, my eyes knitting into pure confusion. "A who?"

"Avengers Initiative is about bringing together the most remarkable people and see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed to fight battles we never could," Fury explains. He turns to Tony and Steve. "Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes."

Tony gets out of his chair and storms out, still soaking wet. Fury turns back to face me. "Well it is an old fashioned notion."

Steve gives a nod to Fury and I before following out of the door behind Tony.

"So, what do you say? You wanna join the Avengers or what?" Fury asks me.

I stand from my chair, holding my file in my rough hands. "I'll have to think about it. I'll let you know tomorrow, but now I just wanna rest."

He nods and tosses me a key card. "Room 335 on this floor. Take a left going outside this door and you'll find it eventually." I nod and start towards the door, but am stopped.

"Wait! You might want this. It's a laptop. You can search anything you want on the Internet. It also has clearance to the SHIELD database, so if you want to know something just search it." Fury hands me the foreign object and I grab it, placing my file on top of it.

I start to walk out of the door when Fury yet again calls me back. I roll my eyes and turn to face him yet again. "What?"

"Here, just in case." He hands me a 9mm pistol and a holster to go along with it. I attach it to the side of my pants and walk out the door.

I take a left and head down the hallway for a bit, watching everyone around me suspiciously. Once I reach my room, I figure out how to use the key card and scan it in the slot thing. The door unlocks and I open it, stepping inside.

The room is simple. It has a bed, a couch, a huge tv, a miniature kitchen, and a bathroom. I sit the stuff in my hands down and walk further into the room. What about clothes? I have none, other than the one's I'm wearing.

I head over to the closet and open it just to find it stocked with clothes my size. I shrug and shut the closet door back.

I go into the kitchen and check inside the fridge. It's loaded with snacks, drinks, and food. I grab one of the soda cans and an unfamiliar candy bar. I float the laptop and my snacks onto the bed while I head there myself.

I plop down and open the laptop. How do I work this thing? I start pressing random buttons and when nothing works, I'm tempted to give up. Aftermath vs technology; this should be a television show. Suddenly, the screen lights up and I smile in triumph.

The screen has a blue background with the SHIELD logo on it. There's one icon thing to click on and it's just the SHIELD database. I click on it and a page comes up about what SHIELD is and does. I locate the search bar at the top and type in what Fury said is my real name. Avery Evans.

Multiple reports pop up. The first is some medical update from three years ago, so I just scroll over it to the next one. The next one is about how I was frozen in ice in 1992 and just telling the story of capturing me back into SHIELD care.

I scroll all the way down to the bottom of the page, wanting to find something I don't already know. I succeed when I find an interesting title _**Avery Evans: one of the best soldiers the world's ever seen**_ **.** The article goes on to talk about how I was a soldier in World War Two and about everything I did. My eyes widen in surprise as it soon talks about my funeral. Two people spoke at it: Colonel Chester Phillips and Agent Peggy Carter. They're both heart wrenching speeches about knowing me, well, the old me. I sigh and close the laptop, realizing it's already dark outside.

I push the laptop to the side and get under the covers, slowly letting myself drift off into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d6b4694e208dfcfe46b9216ccb364a8"My dreams are filled with images of the man from the picture, Bucky Barnes. He has brown hair and the most enchanting blue eyes I've ever seen. The first image is of him bumping my hip before we run straight into gunfire. The next is me getting shot and seeing his face before passing out. Then, there's one of us kissing and the last one is the most heartbreaking. Bucky's falling off a train with me trying to save him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eb4ca8c7cd39453b1d6d7919bf706f7"I wake with a gasp, wet tears running down my cheeks. My heart hurts from the pain of losing the unfamiliar man. I was obviously extremely close to him if we kissed. I sigh as a knock sounds on the door. I hop out of bed and clumsily stumble over, opening the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ed5182aad6922babfba30f62696e1cd"Steve Rogers stands in front of me, a smile on his face; though, once he sees me, it's gone. "Have you been crying?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e6c8732dbc255b88685cc105def8206"My eyes widen in surprise. "What? No."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d65cc0367f6e1dd01e7076e357afb85a"He narrows his eyes at me. "You have tear stains. I'm not stupid."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="903577873cf0dde036e2a55765054e4b"I look down at the ground before looking back up at him. "Kinda. I just...had a dream. Well, not exactly a dream. It was flashes of images, memories, of that guy named Bucky Barnes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53a874bf2973e3cd8e759c0a410afccd"He nods in understanding, giving me the implication he knows who that is./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b21563fe90a24e27caa4797b40f8151""A-and at the end, h-he...died," I say the last word so quietly, Steve barely hears it. He frowns at me and abruptly wraps his arms around me. My eyes bulge out of my head at the interaction. I've never been hugged, at least, from what I can remember. Which is nothing other than these images of Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86bd5a227b8e7db474c2cb80ebcdc322"Steve steps back and looks down at me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3a2447fa585ef2533b19d3fd909ac7e"I shake my head quickly and look down at the ground. "How did I know him?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81b9e7a762e2bba35325debc58989113"Steve sighs deeply before telling me. "You met him when he joined the 107th infantry, to which you were the captain of. He became your lieutenant and you two became extremely close. I guess you could say you two were 'lovers'."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52420c6d6daf9e934e9d7b6530cbdd4a"I nod silently, storing Bucky's images in my almost empty brain. "So, what did you come here to tell me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb41dc72c0451ff6d0dc587bf17e4b4d""Oh yeah!" Steve exclaims, having completely forgotten. "The Avengers, we're about to go defeat Loki and Fury wanted me to see if you were coming."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5fdae6021b66e4b75380f463e07ed7f""I guess so, I mean I have nothing better to do," I state. I look down at Steve's Captain America uniform. "Um, I don't exactly have a uniform."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38afd1894bd9b63c039f4f978c52ef05"He smiles slightly. "Come with me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19cb99456c5553c8eec1628dd3d53e34"I follow him out the door, shutting it in the process. We walk down the hall until reaching a room with weapons on display and uniform cases lining the wall. All was empty, except one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03275683e27361b8918867946d0eb622""Here's your suit, Aftermath," Steve says as he pulls the suit out of a case./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2d4b41a4706d9282875aa47886ad095"My mouth falls open in awe at the masterpiece. It's a forest green jacket with a matching tank top to go underneath, black athletic leggings with green lines going down them, and plain black boots. There's also matching fingerless gloves that will keep my hands from freezing during the winter, but won't mess with my powers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86a577d1d6675d04452bac26b7c37184"My head cocks to the side as I wonder how they knew what color to make it. I love that color. "Steve, how did they know to make it green?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fafedd6bd168c28b360322d49fd1412b"He looks down at his feet and smile. "You always wore that color. I told them to."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c142ec588273c8ef83d0bb1fdce767db"A genuine smile appears on my face. "Thanks, Steve."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edaa1d1f781d1afcfb4320fc690d18e8""Well, how about trying it on? See if it fits," Steve suggests. I nod and gesture for him to turn around. He obeys and I quickly start changing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2a75a2d526e49f44c21c24116c471a5"I slip on the tank top, then the jacket. I put on the pants and finally slip on the boots. As I slip on the gloves, I give Steve the okay, "You can turn around."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c49f93539e9c510b577969209e5e09a"He turns in a flash and gives me a once over. "You look great."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d1f69fa749630dd3ca654488d0ff80c"I go to stand in front of a mirror just to find that he's right. I do look great. The jacket fits tightly enough to show off the curves of my body and my muscular arms without being uncomfortable while fighting. The leggings are absolutely perfect, along with the boots./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f5216587798f36a02d1f4f817f48372"I turn to the weapons on the table and slip a random pistol into my gun holster. "Let's go kick this Loki guy's butt."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a04722319cc259cebfbfa0f58872d436"Steve laughs and we walk out the door, headed to meet two other Avengers at a jet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9289e4f64009ef325a89f797a7dc317"We reach the jet in no time, meeting a woman with red hair that reaches about an inch below her chin and a man with a bow and arrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eefc645f2d6700dec0cdc1142c43401""You must be Aftermath," the woman greets. I nod in response, my expression blank as usual. "I'm Natasha Romanoff, also known as Black Widow."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf5762293ab9aad0e780e7cd780e9623""Hey," I mutter, looking around awkwardly. I'm not to good at human interaction. You wouldn't be either if you just woke up from being frozen and having no idea who you are or what you've done./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0473fe530c0fed32d46fc81d8f2970c""I'm Clint Barton, Hawkeye," the man states, holding out his hand for me to shake. I stare at it suspiciously for a few seconds before placing my hand in his, shaking it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d573518a1abaab50c2fcb309e318864c"Once Clint and I are done shaking hands, we all turn to the jet in front of us and start walking towards it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5e3ad8a261a2f3dd39387ae750b7083""Wait, you guys aren't authorized to be in here," a young SHIELD agent claims, trying to get us to step off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d711d1a6aab222de7bf93a063208fe42"Steve puts one hand up, "Son, just don't."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f08d1551eca0bc8f0ad49ee2148a46b9"The guy starts to retort, so I open my big mouth. "You have exactly five seconds to get off this jet before I electrocute you until your eyes bulge out of you head. Literally." For an extra effect, I hold out the palm of my hand, letting the electricity be released./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="692b1c129621d129db7067d44e286231"The man's eyes widen and he quickly runs away from me. I roll my eyes, wondering how he ever got to be a SHIELD agent. Fury needs to step up his game./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d36ebcd2cbd6344600ab79378e31353"I take a deep breath as Clint starts up the jet and takes off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05afcdd25a1774f28843c0b13d240c17"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Here we go./em/p 


	6. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67c6f9adee7e531681a11a9416e02fdd"As we reach New York City, Natasha asks Tony where he is through the headset. I don't hear his answer, but Clint must've because he turns the plane into a new direction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57b5168904324a082f30b67ab102d73a"Steve and I stand in the back, waiting to land, so we can be of use./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be45f0868f697672e43fbeb04a3598c8"Natasha starts shooting the gun at who I assume is Loki. Wow, he's dressed extremely stupid. He's wearing some kind of horns, reminding me of a deer. The man beside him, fighting him must be Thor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ce252b3e67801dbe9dbef7d4ddbbf2d"Loki suddenly hits us with his scepter, making the plane start to fall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="936c0f6c5c783a1d56ee50f8a542c745"My eyes widen and I quickly steady myself. I can land this thing if I could just see out of the windshield. I rush up towards the pilot seats. "Hey! I can land this thing! You might wanna hang on!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="807bcd9bf8eff491902d516ed7a94ccb"I place my palms so they're facing the plane's floor and concentrate on it. Once I gain control of the movement of the plane, I guide it through the streets, looking for a safe landing place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f39ce75fee3e7411dbab170c8f89c84""Over there!" Natasha exclaims, pointing towards an empty grass area. I gently press down on the plane, shifting it in the direction of the ground. I guide it slowly to land on the green grass spot that Natasha pointed out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d4fec90d27ab38c9f95af53f3058b3a"The landing is smooth and I smile in triumph. A hand is clapped on my back. "Good job, Aftermath." I turn to see Clint smiling at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42822ff795ed84afcd29f9ebccabc519"Once the door of the plane opens, we all jump out. Steve looks up at the Stark tower as I look around in awe. The cars and the buildings are so different. Television screens, lite up billboards, green, red, and yellow light things at each intersection./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77be9c33b594722a448d3608f4ce0a38""Aftermath! I know this is all new to you, but we have a city to save!" Steve shouts from a block ahead. My eyes widen as I notice I've zoned out. I easily catch up with them and we all start running in the direction of the Stark tower./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ebbaa3139f330e5c8b3e76e070ff983"We stop as we hear rumbling coming from the sky. I look up in confusion. Coming out of the blue vortex is a huge robotic worm looking thing. It's a ship. I turn to Clint, Natasha, and Steve. "Is it just me, or does that thing look like a worm?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13a5671afb6c2a3ddf311cc1a2c53301""It's just you," Steve sasses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="820a4215d6d99f0ea18cabfe87ae037d"We quickly break into action, running and hiding behind a taxi. After looking around, Clint speaks. "Citizens are trapped in those buildings."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54b4c004d84411a282afc661ba602328"Steve and I exchange a look before looking back at Natasha and Clint./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9a543e21419a82cc53895672d5861d9""Go, we go this," Natasha reassures us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="172c47886d57f9599979bafaf49d8a08"Steve and I look over at Clint. "Think you can hold 'em off?" we ask in unplanned unison. We exchange weird looks before turning back to Clint./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5676339128f6252a67a9fdef14f87669""Captain...and other Captain," Clint starts as his special quiver places an arrowhead onto one of the arrow shafts. "It would be my genuine pleasure."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b671ea8ba2ce5d19725a42a7be479b32"He fires his bow at one of the Chitauri warriors and I take that as our cue to run. Natasha starts firing her gun as Steve and I run away. We run as fast as we can, jumping over and onto cars, dodging the Chitauri's shots of that blue stuff. Well, Steve dodges them, I just throw the blue force right back at the warriors. We reach police cars with police men all around, shooting desperately./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0442519091e26406eafcbf9f73d8544"We land on top of one of the cars and I look up just to find two officers aiming their guns at us. Suddenly, it's as if my Captain instincts come back, and I'm ordering the officers around. "We need men in these buildings! There's people inside that will get in the line of fire!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74e32e7f9a3e92f6768a9d33dd1e10da"Steve takes over from there, describing where to take the innocent people since I know nothing about New York. "You take them through the basement, or through the subway, just keep them off the street! We need a perimeter as far back as 39th!" Frankly, I have no idea what 39th is and I'm so relieved Steve is here to help./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a53af6e025e4c24afccf146aa94703a""Why should we listen to you two?" One of the men exclaims, looking at us like we're stupid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da2e7beac922365f63264f2807c93920"Two Chitauri warriors attack Steve, while three attack me. I easily throw them all off the car, ripping two of their heads off with telekinesis. The last one, I simply blast with electricity, and he's now on the ground in ashes. I look back to see Steve has defeated his two guys, while the two police men stare in awe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f831cd58342a5e44cded327fde5f870d"One of the police officers start barking our orders and I smirk in victory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbedff8e554df1055cf461158b7bbd83"Steve and I quickly run back to where we left Natasha and Clint. We reach just in time as seven Chitauri warriors have ganged up on them. I electrocute four to death as Steve handles the other three./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efe622ccd77f36d1ec6c7527d847c967"More of the warriors head towards us, but lightning bolts take them out. A man in a red cape with hair past his chin lands on the ground beside us. I turn to him quickly. "You must be Thor. I'm Aftermath."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dcdb31d853d0ce0e57424b211603f11"His eyes widen, signifying that he's heard of me. "Nice you meet you Lady Aftermath." I could laugh so hard right now. His accent is adorable, but hilarious. If it weren't for all his muscle, I would assume he would be somewhere baking cookies or something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d67ec5298a870ed5384a019c8e77578f""The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable," Thor announces to us in his adorably hilarious accent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89b11b3040e35646a4e2327a2bdaca7c""Thor's right, we gotta deal with these guys," Tony states through an earpiece./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0768269e3394ef88c335f182fb2234d"Natasha turns to us. "How do we do this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23235be100d9dbf8fa536ba58552a63c"I turn around just to notice Clint inspecting his arrows as if they're his babies. I roll my eyes at the man and turn back to face Steve. We look at each other, thinking the same thing. "As a team."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7d200a8e45e9bf2468a5228b7691485""I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor blurts out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="044c22cae6edd5cbf050420c4805a453"Clint turns to us, messing with his arrows. "Yeah, get in line." His sassiness is unbelievable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="870480d03e4c976a49ae214cd83ac9a6""Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us...," Steve starts to inform us, but is interrupted by a guy rolling in on a motorcycle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc66efafca28297e92dc76382e85c3c0"The man gets off the bike and heads over to us. "So, this all seems horrible."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ff8108f4e13eeeff416644784db54d7"My eyes widen in realization. "You must be Hulk, also known as Bruce Banner." He nods at my assumption. At least I've finally met the rest of my team./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84bc2a20c5a65ea605e5717e0456b7f6""Nice to meet you, Aftermath. I've heard tons of things about you," he greets and I wince slightly. Horrible, horrible things he must mean./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3233cc19b5b9216407c3e1b7b36e4e4""I've seen worse," Natasha comments, answering Bruce's earlier statement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd57bcb2d999ed79d7c84aa8b9b89923"Bruce looks over at her, smiling slightly. "Sorry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f032e3935ba663c97e711dc70b57c1e""No, we could use a little worse," Natasha assures him. Steve talks to Tony, telling him we have Bruce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78db1ee9b29e663d02f6a24cbf5ad529""Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you," Tony states through the earpiece./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f63c01d6af0df8a3f5ae6fa7b9cc2b6"We all watch as Iron Man comes around a corner, bringing the huge worm looking ship towards us. Natasha looks at it and looks genuinely confused. "I don't-I don't see how that's a party."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38338545715a8ab6627118728beb9c84"I tilt my head in a joking manner. "I kinda do. If you tilt your head to the side, you can almost not see the impending doom headed our way." This gets a slight smile out of Natasha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e05d9a2ad875f6cf4d4dc673a7bf9b26""Dr. Banner, now might be a good time to get angry," Steve suggests to the man. Bruce turns his head towards Steve slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf751a1e285e6c91ea62be1e2cf7175d""That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry," he suddenly turns into the Hulk and smashes straight into the front of the worm ship's head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2488455b93df9f5a191150c22ba73c4a"Tony throws a bomb of some sorts into it and it explodes. Everyone takes cover onto the ground, except me. I put my hands up instinctively, blocking the fire from coming our way. As I protect the other members of my team, flashes of images fly through my mind quickly. Bits and pieces of being a soldier, a captain of the 107th, Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter, and my dad. The images are gone as soon as they're there, but it's progress. I smile slightly, Avery's coming back slowly but surely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a91d9a326ad35947fabf83464635952b"Everyone gets off the ground and forms a circle, ready to fight. My hands come up, ready to release their fury. The Chitauri warriors yell throughout the city, as if it's a war cry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3445686f06d0c5d043cb5175c748d21""Nice job, Ave-Aftermath," Steve states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b0cdf920c6e129ef5afb471d8881b97"I smirk slightly as I turn to face him. "It's Avery, Steve. It's Avery."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b3185b003dae82d1dc4b08812bad428"He smiles before turning back to face his front. He knows the same thing I know./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9941b8758a4592685be127dc66d333a3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Avery Evans is returning./em/p 


	7. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84c238f186587b276eb3be8fd3f49d9c""Call it Captain," Tony says through his iron suit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8aa61a0a624b24957a7d6837b2017ddf""Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're going to use containment. Barton, I want you up on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or turn it to ash," Steve commands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67675da6a521eb07235bcb462495da7f"Clint turns to Tony. "Wanna give me a lift?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd6ddc2dbff34b9d4349eb514176f1a2""Right. Better clench up, Legolas," Tony comments. I knit my eyebrows in confusion and look over at Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2eb16059fc5d7a903679cfd6caba9f8f""Who's Legolas?" I ask as Tony and Clint take off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aad9fc19aba2092e110f95694f1bd69b"Steve shrugs in response. "I dunno. I literally just woke up like a year ago."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c0f01936514f065e804e4a77cb540c3"Steve turns to Thor. "Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light those bastards up." Thor swings his hammer and flies into the sky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8ff2c0ccdfc9c9541e9b334767f13ba""Avery, can you use your telekinesis to slam these ships into the ground?" Steve questions. I nod swiftly, making him smile slightly. "Good. You do that and whatever else you can do to take these things down."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="892003301c18aab6e24452e623ee5bcc"I smirk at the man. "That I can do, Rogers." I take off running in a random direction, following the nearest worm ship./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ba7ce0ca62b8c28d3c6f3fab975c957"I jump on a car, taking out any Chitauri warriors I see before putting my palms towards the ship. I get it under my power and push my hands violently towards the ground below it. It slams into the ground, taking down a few Chitauri warriors with it. I electrocute the ship, making sure nobody inside is still alive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="338490a27b8674bd8bf116da45341d1b"I'm about to take down the next ship when I hear screaming from a block away. My eyes widen and I run as fast as I can around the corner to see what's going on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c984d7ae6a9139cd7e8177afd69c6a9"Chitauri warriors are making their way towards a huge crowd of citizens behind a police blockade. The policemen and women have already been killed, laying breathlessly on the ground. I scan my eyes around the crowd, not knowing where to help out first. There's literally warriors everywhere./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6388873cf2e26c1484567f66cd116306"I break into action, electrocuting the nearest one I come to. I then lift the girl it was ganging up on into the air and sit her down safely away from the madness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4726a5b6ae96dd607198b57719478b2"Abruptly, an image appears in my mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83455a17732dc60782a3f17dc7c1eb0a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Get them out, Bucky. Get the 107th out of here."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08f51212b087b8577c4fef951d17e0b8"My eyes widen as I realize that that was me. I was shot; I could feel the pain from it. Bucky was there. Bucky Barnes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a41c387464fc7196b4102e95fb1e59b2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Bucky, get up here, I need my best shooters." Me and the rest of the 107th stand in a hallway, making our way towards a door./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c58ebd47b490e9c64cd4d6b31827f0d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I'm here," Bucky says as he knocks his hip against mine. I roll my eyes slightly./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc24f0f2812a3a0ebdf3e37ce754819b"I snap back into reality just in time to deflect the blue light headed my way. Chitauri warriors surround me in a circle as if I'm their prey. I chuckle slightly, they have no idea how wrong they are. If anything, it's the opposite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c587bd4f2958400178a508ad2d571562"I notice the ship turning a corner down the street. I have to get rid of these warriors quickly before that ship comes, so I can destroy it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a4988aa9ce8ce1cc1f99db74282db58"I summon all the power in my palms and swiftly thrust them towards the Chitauri warriors. The power not only knocks them off their feet, but leaves a crater in the ground around me. The citizens go past the police barrier and look down into the crater at me. Most are shocked and staring at me, while some know me by name, "Aftermath."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The ones that recognize me are scared, all because of who Hydra turned me into in the 1900s. A deadly assassin who didn't care who she killed. I wince slightly and stare up at the citizens above me. A noise breaks me out of the little staring contest. The sound of a building being knocked down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fae65fb3e196a33a2e2c2d5180cb913d"My eyes widen, remembering the ship heading this way. "Run! All of you go! It's coming!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24c247916b2e33d98735be46a78a9d70"As if on cue, they all look up and everyone's face turns to one of horror. They start running away, but it will never be fast enough./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af11b2865a0f532831f2f2c9e32cb204"I hop out of the crater where all the Chitauri warriors I just killed lay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b5be8b4bfccb3a353b9c67694a04590"The innocent civilians run as fast they can to get behind the police barrier, but the ship is coming too fast. They'll never make it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f929fdacbd2e967a8fcebb42905daba6"I'm about to levitate them all to safety when I hear the cry of a little boy. I turn in a flash and almost yell in frustration./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc7f10ac31d8656d5ffa220807bad68a"A boy, who couldn't be older than seven, stands right in the road staring at the ship as if he's been hypnotized. His mother stands near me, being held back by some man, begs him to come back to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d205790d163438bcef650826e8df0439"I run as fast as I can towards the little boy and scoop him up in my left arm. I look up just to see the ship twenty feet from hitting us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25363e5a3f15b4cff5229c3d5033aa2f"I quickly shift so my left side is facing towards the citizens behind me. That way the little boy will be safe. I hold my right palm out towards the ship, waiting for it to get slightly closer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7c9898d94a39dea1af1d8a8521b2152"It reaches the ten foot mark and stop the ship from coming any closer using my telekinesis. I then electrocute it until it's nothing but ashes on the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc8d368e54810b4df25b23da1832c5c9"I turn around and put the little boy down as he looks up at me in awe. His mother reaches him and pulls him into a tight hug. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "Thank you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cf971c239167b609b8b68f2d0a7d392""Just doin' my job," I state plainly. I turn around to go find another ship to destroy until I feel little arms around my legs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03dcfa961498ff11b26589fc9e53e59f"I look down to see the little boy wrapped around my thighs. He looks up at me from his spot on my legs. "That was so cool! What's your name?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="302a7d4879ad4515a204780b0ca54e5f"I smile slightly at the curious little boy. "Af-Avery. Avery Evans."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a0eb1156b1e37e6419a4d93f0237808""My name's Charlie Gardner," he responds enthusiastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="372b02e51722dded788c82838009a08f""Well, Charlie Gardner, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go help out my fellow Avengers," I say. He lets go and I give him one last wave before turning and running down the street./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcef26caa753eaef0a40d9e0064c8a17"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I just saved innocent people's lives instead of killing them./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37fa19983991e25a976ed656d32873cb"That's progress./p 


	8. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41791403943e75d2b6f32b231fe0f8f6"I run as fast as I can, which is pretty fast considering I had an imitation of the super soldier serum injected in me, towards the ship that's a little ways ahead of me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ceefbee9fce496fffe3dd9974f078da"I finally reach the ship and quickly slam it into the ground with the flick of my hands. I'm about to electrocute it when suddenly, I'm tackled into an alley. I grunt in pain as my face scrapes the concrete. Blood pours from my forehead into my eyes and I quickly wipe it away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e822188b68e322eeb575e5bb345880f"I blink my blurred vision away to look up at my attacker standing over me. It's not a Chitauri warrior. It's a man with a metal arm; he wears black clothes and a face mask. His dark brown hair is long and messily scrawled around. As I look at him, a memory comes to my mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2aff81193a6365ec2492d0896a4b30ec"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I stare ahead emotionlessly as I wait for my treatment. They do it after every mission. Put me in that ice. I have no idea why./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="656649680f56a714da0ae8b696703d0c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"There are restraints on my arms and legs, so I won't move from my sitting position on the experiment table./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07c6ea241a0a39d61c9e9a6814ab59b4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dr. Zola enters the room, pushing a man in a gurney. I stare curiously at the man laying on the gurney. He has a metal arm, dark brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and looks genuinely terrified. More people enter the room and help Dr. Zola hook the strange man up to a machine./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05dc8f9c3dad011dc5696ddc44aa14c0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A feeling of dread runs through me as I realize what they were about to do. They're going to electrocute him. I grab Dr. Zola's attention with a cough. "Who is he?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a7f9640eb5eee96f6e8675d0a7b9a0b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The scientist turns to look at me with a creepy smile on his face. "This is the Winter Soldier, Aftermath."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90d8463c72d7098430057f1fd9436334"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I stare at the man on the gurney as he stares back. Recognition goes through his eyes and I wonder if he's seen me before. He yells against the tape covering his mouth as he thrashes around, trying to get out of the restraints. His blue eyes plead with me, as if he wants my help./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44857ef66098016b1bd5027c136e0d47"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I watch as a person in a lab coat presses a button and the machine's arms move to place themselves on the Winter Soldier's head./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e367b60b405084c94d023f5cd58200c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I feel like I know this man. I feel like I'm supposed to protect him. I don't want him to suffer what I have to. He doesn't deserve this. He looks innocent./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c326f4e111a48d55b912927b2e4b8190"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Right before the machine can touch his head, I break my restraints and lash my arm out, making everyone in the room but me and the Winter Soldier slam into the ground from the force./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e1c28d7824f5c6aae7e023d9fba0e74"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I hop off the table, then hold my hands out and fry the electrocution plates that were about to go on the man's head./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bae26085f44ffcabdc2a5ee4c1beb8d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm about to release him from his restraints when a poisoned bullet goes through my stomach. My eyes widen in shock as I fall onto the cold floor, my vision going dark./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04d1c50eaee3a949fc5a1e96c1053a4c""The Winter Soldier," I mutter in question. He stares at me, his eyes dark and empty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34e2512dd36dc2d1238510adbe9e15a1"He punches me in the face and that's all it takes for me to come back to reality. I break out of his grip and stand up, ready to fight him. I notice the red star on his left metal arm. Hydra. He's been wiped, like me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bae122e3fcc5e517195f41c31189c877""Что вы здесь делаете?" I ask. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What are you doing here?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="176efe9ff046f23de1dc1832b382f1e7"Surprisingly, the Winter Soldier actually answers. "Я нахожусь здесь, чтобы захватить Aftermath."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="842c9d6fd0330af76c3e0790838b142b"My eyes widen. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm here to capture Aftermath./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca2bdad8432fc9ca776a5d18bc5d1778""No, I'm not going back. Never again," I retort bitterly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06d85ac8786c20b1f28203ce23bebea4"The Winter Soldier doesn't respond, just stares at me. He throws another punch, but I easily duck under it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d69d5f5495045d670a1669dc68c04b8"He grabs me with his metal hand and squeezes tightly, making me wince. My eyes glow blue as I release electricity from my arm into his. He screams and let's me go quickly. His metal arm is now messed up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba366452a21cac527dd0a4e4f9658dd2"While he stares at his now useless arm, I slam him into a wall. He bounces off the concrete onto the ground and I electrocute him until he passes out. I would kill him, but it's not his fault Hydra turned him into a weapon. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Just like me./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc735a010fe3671e64ce4e1628037602"I notice a blanket laying in the alley and grab it. I place it over his body, then turn around to go defeat the ship./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b251e7cfad9a497ca41f2e745f5371a"The ship is still crashed on the ground, so I waste no time burning it to ashes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="841ee23548fc672b4d8a5219486dc37b"I look up into the sky at the hole. Tony is headed straight towards it with a missile in his arms. My eyes widen and I break into a sprint to where I left Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fcb7eecffddd8cbe3afc8c9be6036c1"Once I reach him, Stark's already gone through the hole. "What's he doing?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="772b2941d1eb6f21597ce1ea68a3d6f5""Being a hero," Steve answers dramatically, making me roll my eyes. The portal starts closing and I think it's over when Tony falls through the small hole right before it closes. "Son of a gun!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b047c09eca211adc5b01d6ac33d5ac5""He's not slowing down," Thor states from beside me. Before Tony can hit the ground, Hulk comes out of nowhere and retrieves him. He puts the unconscious man down safely on the ground and we run over to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa55023ff59e4c730bf1bf4e1a3fbbd8"Steve rips Tony's iron mask off and throws it aside. He listens to his heart and looks back up horrified. "He's not breathing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f382e787f9eb913a7358c0dc0cdb9c7c"Hulk screams in frustration and I look down at my hands, knowing what I have to do. "I can bring him back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d907bf4a21794d520640c2c9c9fdd2b0"My eyes glow blue and I put my hands right above Tony's chest. "Clear." My hands electrify his chest. I remove them after a few seconds, waiting to see if he'll wake up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a11fa7501cc87f249fd328772449fb3b"Tony opens his eyes with a gasp. "What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me!" I laugh hysterically at the man that was just dead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="811fc927ad3f9856ab9e1841ae366ad4""You died. Avery shocked you back to life. We won," Steve states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06ea31eebd9bddea0a452f1f17031f53"Tony sighs in relief. "Alright. Thanks Avery. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried Shawarma? There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6524d16231115e975c9bafceabf83fd"I laugh at the man and nod my head. "We'll do that after we handle Loki."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37cd7472bb7474f05c21e9b4759fbf46""Okay, okay. Loki first, then Shawarma after," Tony states, making me smile down at him./p 


	9. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f658951c66af77ecdc88bb3d472d4706"I sit at a table at Shawarma's with the rest of the Avengers. I'm ended up between Steve and Thor. Everyone's silent as they chomp on their food. The Shawarma staff is cleaning up the mess from the alien attack that happened a few hours ago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc9bee5eb9ebe84d955fa7bdc76cac90"I ended up ordering three different meals and struggle trying to fit it all on the table. My metabolism is extremely fast, possibly faster than Steve's. I shove a hamburger in my mouth and take a huge bite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52c2120158de1f5d1bda71fb6e03f399"A few more minutes pass before I've finally finished my food. I look up just to see that nobody else is done. I throw my hands up in frustration. "I literally just ate three plates of food. Each of you have one. Why did I finish first?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe8310faca10d400a0cd1e1ed290d880"Tony looks over at me with the most sarcastic look on his face. "That's because you eat like you've never had food before."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b963d15a820b4d19a3dd157854939f7a"My playful demeanor leaves immediately, being replaced with a dark look. I should've let him die. "That's because technically I haven't."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4775491c85006ce7dea106636eb9998a"A memory comes to my mind. I stand from my chair as my vision starts to blur and walk towards the women's restroom before anyone can stop me. I lock the door behind me and slide down the door until my butt hits the floor as a memory comes to my mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="047d4850e26dd0c2116427ee6d28fb92"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Don't give her that," Dr. Zola snatches a plate of something that smells extremely good. The man holding the plate gives him a strange look as if asking 'why not?'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4110f9fc7a7f003cda27546eff5b46e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""The asset doesn't run on food, she runs on the feeling of her victim's blood on her hands," the doctor responds. "That's how she was trained."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e40d4fcd1236c65d4fc70a67e64cbe3b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""So she just doesn't eat?" The other man questions./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2356f36fa80f5c8fd81287caa23e8b3f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dr. Zola shakes his head. "No, we just give her fluids."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3779bcf2da37c084f0630124dc737f5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""How is that possible?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25462d24b2da1c59bab931c07d8fc8f1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Aftermath is an extraordinary being," Dr. Zola states and looks over at me./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a68e97deedf6cb2bbcaef7c50e3310d"Once the flashback is over, I come back to reality just to hear someone knocking on the door. "Avery, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"please/em open the door."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5738fe9eb2a010a59ab850efd2692d8"Only Steve Rogers. I roll my eyes and open the door just enough for him to fit through. He shuts it behind him and examines me quickly. "Are you okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72e32d4b58dca03e0383dd9cf443c6a1"I snort lightly. "Okay? Yeah. Totally. I wake up after being frozen for almost twenty years just to find I can't remember anything."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58a1d642f070d0af90833b037474e0cf""You've gotten some memories back, haven't you?" Steve questions, a concerned look on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e38a08521069be3123c873fe42e0c3a5"I nod my head at his assumption. "Yeah, but I don't really understand them most of the time. I have no idea who I am: Avery or Aftermath. I'm somewhere stuck between the middle and I don't know where Avery begins or where Aftermath ends." I place my head in my hands, fingers massaging my aching temples./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0df2dcf6c69a8b5360f9f0aa53d860e9""Hey, hey. Look at me," Steve says, placing his fingers under my chin so I'm looking into his eyes. "You'll find yourself. I know you will."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b3b37b910a0f41688fbfa0e40c19419"I close my eyes for a second and collect myself before nodding. I open the door and walk out confidently with Steve behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe262c623a820faf2f75548ff62ae76e""Where will you go? How will you get there?" Steve asks as the rest of the Avengers surround the sidewalk. We're currently saying goodbye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c11c617a70acd89f19e188733a83f438"I point over to my new white Ford F-150. "Got Fury to get me a truck and I dunno where I'll go. Wherever feels right I guess."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f14b8f5e67823334b46cb772646aaebc""You got money?" Steve worryingly asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45eb64a28a449ede868144495b87a144"I roll my eyes slightly. "Yeah, dad. I have money."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="774726a8c279ef020d5b277eefc5bc60"Steve gives me a look. "I'm just worried about you and your older than me anyway."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35a1f272aee36b75fce4cdf0eb003acb""Whatever," I end the conversation. I turn to Tony. "Well, bye dude. Can't say I'll miss you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e85fd7e6e1f6723537f63be5db7e540e""Right back at ya," Tony retorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c40a1a32041d4d996523c94dff6dc7c6"Huge arms are thrown around my body and it takes all the strength in my body not to let my reflexes take control. "I'll miss you Lady Avery." My lips curve upward slightly as I throw my arms around the huge man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd1ae27edff5678cd13097bfb64adfa1""I'll miss you too...Man Thor," I say before releasing him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffb6b0cf15a90345ab97fcbf51955b77"I turn to Natasha. She gives me a smile. "I hope you find who you are, Avery." I nod at the younger woman and turn to Bruce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a4bffc5b8a45fdf45ac50f28dbf57ed""If you ever need help, just call me," Bruce tells me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81f3763ef9200e10c96fa9190235ca32""Will do," I say thankfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ea45baea3ed349bfe94c3eaf8076b4a"Clint wraps his arms around me. "See you later, Avery."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b88e6fdfb395842e7110a338cf3abea8""See ya later, Barton," I release the archer and turn to face Steve yet again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24b582472ed7a7a8590253a26329c49b"Before I can speak, I'm interrupted by Loki. "I don't get a hug?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a7c37044a3db6498fc3a250e2cc66e7"I turn around in a flash and glare furiously at the idiot. "I would so love to kill you, but sadly they won't let me. Though, if you keep speaking, I won't even hesitate to slit your throat." For the first time in his life, Loki goes quiet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54a550d34c0d494f133afc7e92c406cd"Steve gives me an amused smile. He throws his arms around me without warning. I hug him back, hanging on tightly. "Go find yourself, Aves. Oh, and if you ever need anything, find me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d74ab612cae0fd20e70f3d0c80f074d8"I smile from my spot on his shoulder. I pull back to look up at him with a smirk. "I will, Capsicle."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="609a2e8b643873c82daa3d07116431ea"Steve groans and releases me. "Not you too."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1117daf7e3fc85725188272883b6901"I laugh and start walking to my brand new truck. I take one last look at my team before hopping in and cranking it up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6680d483ec39f43decfd655b0ee31fa4"I speed off down the road, wondering if I was right about not telling Steve about my encounter with em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The Winter Soldier./em/p 


	10. PART TWO

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1fe73009807cbf26ac078bac23641dc2"❝em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why are you helping me?/em❞/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="81fac020e48f8431ab30c44e7839ed0a"❝em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Because believe it or not, /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm exactly like you. We're the same. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hydra took our memories from us and I'm going to help you get yours back./em❞/p 


	11. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47ea1f49d8e61ca68b08ffc249dcf311"It's been two weeks. Two weeks since saying goodbye to the rest of the Avengers. I haven't heard from any of them since. Of course, I haven't contacted them either. I didn't need any help. I never have./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb21cb925b8fc98295dfd31f6abb54c9"I have a little apartment building in Denver, Colorado. It's not exactly my favorite place in the world, but hopefully Hydra won't think of looking here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6353785fe2213565218e2345f9e706b2"My apartment is literally just a place for me to sleep. It has one bedroom that I don't even use. It has a tv, couch, and a kitchen. Including the bathroom, that's basically it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69fad6edef97dc3038ddc9ab4571d7f9"I sigh in annoyance from my spot on the couch. More memories have came. Not a lot, but enough to kind of understand what my life was about. It's like I'm a completely different person than Avery Evans. I don't know who I'm supposed to be./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b9ea96471097dc515036162e5d661fa"I never sleep in the bedroom on the comfy bed. It doesn't feel right. I'm more used to hard surfaces. At least, that's all I can remember laying on from my memories. I feel like I don't deserve a warm and soft bed anyway. After all the people I've killed, I shouldn't even be alive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="145b069e98198f3e734db68006b0bd81"Sometimes I wish my memories wouldn't come back because they bring so many emotions back. I hate it. I hate the feeling of loss, pain, and suffering. I hate being so angry that I feel like leveling an entire city./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f58bdcc9f8c77fc3df538e64f9d79677"The worst part is that I know I'm completely capable of doing that. I've actually considered it before, becoming Aftermath again, but I try to push the thought out of my head. I don't want to kill innocent people anymore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f16e0fb8ad88e7199303df0cf0a9bd05"I've heard about myself on the news. That little kid I saved back in New York City was on there. He talked about how I saved his life and how I'm so cool. I hate to break it to you buddy, but I'm nowhere near cool. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Crazy, damaged, lunatic may be the words, but never cool./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d991e50375ca4d8d9639b73fb604551c"I'm sure Hydra is looking for me. They probably have the Winter Soldier working 24/7 to find me. They never will. Aftermath is only found if she wants to be found and right now, she doesn't want to be found./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad16ac5ce8a88fe762b30b3f02793934"That's another thing I've addressed. The Winter Soldier. I've searched all across the SHIELD database on this laptop Fury gave me, but I've came up with nothing. There are a few reports on some people he's killed, but that's about it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d43c81ab711a09c748643f1c009a0835"I've had one memory about him in the past two weeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="591f0c7314059e3cd8e88e67fa12d008"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I sit on the bench that's in my cell, staring at the wall blankly. That's all I ever am. Blank and emotionless./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0acef25d87a849f628012f52ee6fdd66"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A guard busts into my room. I leap to my feet in a defense position. "Aftermath, we need you."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e70748693e2e39f6ff616efef13f96b5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I stare at the man as he puts his weapon in the air. "I don't want to hurt you. We need you, I don't wanna hurt you."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a1823304a035b97dff4f3f0f1f23263"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My mind can't decipher if this guy is someone I should kill or not. Normally, I get assigned people I have to kill. I don't choose it, Hydra does./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ca7fbe2918586d9371129f7312ae922"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I obediently walk towards the door and wait for the guard to lead the way. He walks down the hall hurriedly as we go through the twisted and curvy hallways./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16f1ad93d8c4d8f68d2c318179355165"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"After minutes of walking, we stop at a metal doorway. "Here we are." He opens the door and we walk in./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13190f577ccd4df43d94886ddc7f7f4c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"There's a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes laying on an examination table. He has no shirt on and is extremely muscular. There's a faint cut on his cheek. It's fresh. I notice he's not breathing and turn to all the doctors in the room. "/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Он/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"не/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"дышит/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="262d6135e2aa7f305887b38c79129dfb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He's not breathing./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aac8fc9ea69181150c2a48c53b0f3bbe"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Мы/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"знаем/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Нам/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"нужно/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"чтобы/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ты/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"шокировать/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"его/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"к/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"жизни/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"," one doctor is quick to reply. /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We know. We need you to shock him back to life./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="447c5a34a53c5555e596b3ceaa575ef4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I stare at the lifeless man in front of me, wondering how in the world I'm supposed to bring him back. I could always not do it, but then I'll just get tortured and this man will be dead. I'll get nowhere with that./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78f50806bfb337aadfcddbe6fed3d6d7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I raise my palms near his chest and summon electricity into my hands. My eyes glow blue as I place my palms into each side of his chest./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db74b5f6762e11a90d38b22d4ad543b2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"After a few seconds, he abruptly sits up with a gasp. Suddenly, I'm being slammed into the wall behind me. My now green eyes meet his beautiful blue ones. They're extremely familiar and entrancing. I just can't remember where or when I've seen them. I snap out of my trance when he places his hands around my neck./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da146744bc6b193329c616f92bca0823"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I glare angrily at him, the admiration I felt for his eyes gone. "Get off me. I just saved your life."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22ee2ad33f81943d7359c82a7cefe40b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Something flashes in his eyes. Some kind of emotion. He steps back quickly, holding onto his metal arm as if I hurt him./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac4ae62f51156bf1f2cf87abcbc1cf7c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The doctors stare in shock at the scene before us. Obviously no ones ever gotten through to him like that before./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30e1751e17d6ac3482ddb1f822c6bde0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Thank you," he mutters under his breath. The doctors gasp at his words./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef2d89249cae2315033d68423424a54e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Just trying to save myself," I mumble as I walk out the door on my way back to my cell. No one follows me to make sure I don't try to escape./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e56fbbdc6507b67d6fd2cf784d7e436"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They know I have nowhere to go./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db125db6d3ba516f928c86b77ca2524b"That's how I knew how to shock Tony back to life. I've done it before on the Winter Soldier. I guess it was just my instincts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9960b5cd72730f44e5501971b5e1b1f0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Crash./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a3e1171db54726a9b852450bece28dd"I sit up in a flash at the noise. It came from the bedroom. I walk silently to the ajar door, hands out and ready to strike. I take a deep breath and jump in front of the doorway, ready to electrocute the burglar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e88c9236367743ade859af23138ac6f"My mouth falls open at the figure sitting casually on my bed as if he hasn't just broken into my home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10f069f545d73d13f1e7f2bc9faa8797"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's none other than the Winter Soldier./em/p 


	12. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c07bc9dc74e69432d8926cd4796cb789"I grab the Winter Soldier and push him against the wall forcefully, using telekinesis to keep his whole body there. "What are you doing in my house?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f8471447c7c53698ad41b8bae434efe"I don't know why I even asked because I know exactly why he's here. To take me back to Hydra. Too bad that's not happening./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ebfaf4cee712d90ee81efafc0d385eb"He stares blankly at me, emotionless, a feeling I understand all too well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="208aacd775369feec80ab151578d389d""You know why I'm here," he retorts, desperately trying to get out of my invisible hold./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1b3f316ad26a9a1eab93bf0811952bf"I laugh humorlessly at him. "Yeah, of course I do, but Hydra's never getting me back. I'm never going to kill innocent people again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="505e0b39a2b78807ccc83cc110d15ba5""Люди, которых я убивать не невинны," he retorts. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The people I kill are not innocent./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8605f07a4be86fe208d194526d516878"I snort slightly. "Нет, это как раз то, что Hydra ставит в голову. Они являются лжецами." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No, that's just what Hydra puts into your head. They are liars./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00362577e36b593b28cf69642b20523b""You are a liar!" He screams angrily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a34468c96ec58d2187646253e9feda2f"I roll my eyes at his accusation. "Sure, whatever floats your boat."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="406e0438c0610b18ccb6d8693aeda192"His face contorts into utter confusion at my words. "What?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aba3a00fe24eb234f4ecc3c81db3a6e4"I wave my hand dismissively. "Forget it. Look, I hate to break it to you, but this is a mission you will fail."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2e0d6390fc37afd260854120f096835"He growls angrily. "No! I never fail a mission! I'm getting you back to Hydra; I've killed and captured hundreds. You are no different."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3774afc380d4a050328ac510c6332aa4"I laugh slightly. "Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but I am completely different from the other kids on the playground."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d756c18321747b7609133814a45d6b44"I swiftly move my hold to his neck and start choking him. He tries to move his metal arm to help himself, but I still have a strong hold on him. His mouth makes a strangled sound as he tries to speak./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="580f7ea8c7d2427d683976fba29d23a8"I loosen my grip slightly, curious as to what he'll say. "No powers. Fair fight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="611c59a8991b0fd5bf76726f949115d8"That's what he wants. A fair fight. I let go of him reluctantly, backing up in a defense position. "No crushing me with that metal arm." He nods obediently and gets ready to fight me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="883b28d620dd0b7701899847aaaae242"We stand on each side of the room, waiting for the other to attack first. He looks like he's having an argument in his mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efce9bbbb5ae81011ac570da7756058d"After a few minutes of neither one of us attacking, I decide to make the first move./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c6ec2a9f8c93e1b17573e69669542f5"I punch at his face, but he ducks in record timing. He retaliates by swinging his flesh arm into my stomach. I groan at the impact, having no time to move out of the way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="beefda2f374989a8c88c2a3b35e95d97"In a flash, I punch the man in the face three times. Blood pours from his nose and as he staggers to the side trying to make it stop pouring, I take advantage in his moment of vulnerability./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7457ab3753334dba7c0480d7367fe370"I swiftly pick him up and throw him into a nearby table. It breaks, sending the Winter Soldier falling onto the floor with a deep grunt. As he gets back up, he holds onto his metal arm as if he's in pain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48ee623f3c170abcb20757790e995c62""Okay, now you've made me angry," he states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51210117e9e781ed188bc1e8f2bcb2e1"Before I can respond, he picks me up and throws me towards the wall. My body busts through it and lands on the glass table in the living room. Glass enters my back through the white shirt I'm wearing and I feel blood start to pour from the cuts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffb4ff185cace7c6a6f98e5f243e62a0"I get up as quickly as possible when I hear the Winter Soldier coming through the hole in the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="395f461ad9e40f3d144d0ab48729e972"He stares at me, a look of recognition crossing his features, before it goes away completely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04c9b45952d6e5e7ba12e265b00a23c7"Rage courses through my veins as I look at my enemy. I can't even sit on the couch to enjoy my evening without this party pooper showing up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3ffcd6532bbb979b087b953f8fb2fe5"I tackle the man onto the floor and rip off his mask, paying no attention to his face before release all my built up anger by punching him repeatedly in his strikingly beautiful features./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc6e587e9db5a8823a0871cbe004eab7"There's no telling how many times I've punched him before I finally stop to access the damage. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78c7b404a2f550302d02058de8c0c905"His face is all bloody with cuts and bruises covering it. One of his eyes are swollen shut, but the other is staring up at me. That incredibly familiar, beautiful blue eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30374e0403575791ee06fbba116db8b8"I shake my thoughts away and feel his pulse. He's barely breathing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3334d9813b5d64e42c122e76633b4859"I hold out my hand, ready to eliminate him when a memory shoots through my mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6894846b08bd8bb97eefd83bb815db85"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Why do they keep us here? Why do they always take our memories?" I ask the Winter Soldier from beside me. We've been locked in a cell for one whole week and have become extremely close. Apparently, we're going on a mission together tomorrow. We have to eliminate Howard and Maria Stark./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5db0140901f02ce8f726c5c088699c97"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He shrugs. "I have no idea."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e02b4190bbcca9a1a423b6e1cfba3b6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""There's something going on around here they aren't telling us," I mutter as I look towards the door./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32aa26a5a1c06e1662703a003d04a821"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He nods knowingly at my statement as I lay my head on his shoulder. We have no beds in the cell. Just a cold hard floor./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2919a61fd69b56b6898a148c8bacd7ae"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Winter wraps his bionic arm around me and pulls me against his chest. My eyelids close just as I hear a faint "goodnight" from him./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0779fc88a5a31144fefac1dca9bab16"I gasp as I look down at the man laying on the floor. I can't kill him. I just can't./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf057e71e93efe9ce00fcf018c5566b3"He's suffered just like me. The same thing as me. He's a puppet for Hydra just like I was. My eyes turn dark as I think about all the things they've done./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c32810b9726810132191e74513ba112f""I'm going to help you, Winter," I mumble, my mind made up as I get off the man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60dd814467825be134e89ca7cadfa107"He's not conscious enough to understand my words. I pick him up and set him down on the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b204792e7b3b77ef2630887e07fb0744"Now for first aid. I rush to the bathroom and search for the red container before finding it below the sink. When did that get there?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fa3307558d433d1c7843196effe376b"I walk back into the destroyed living room just to find Winter exactly how I left him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f34da9251255a39cc4ec80245a8deeb2"I start by using a wet rag to get the blood off. I don't scrub, knowing that wouldn't be very pleasant and instead, dab all the red away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a544ed9ec5ce491c19114b57d70f6a5b"After successfully cleaning the blood off, I sit up to inspect his whole face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4335db96769d610e918e8c96cbe042f4"My eyes widen and my mouth falls open at the face I can now see. Those familiar, beautifully entrancing blue eyes. Handsome dark brown hair. Muscular figure. How didn't I recognize him before? "Bucky."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6be753ead66e32085e5268b4abbacae5"He looks up at me with the eye that's not swollen shut in complete confusion. "Who the hell's Bucky?"/p 


	13. Chapter 10

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="739dd4cff6dd4ec245180197ee4e31c9"Thousands of unfamiliar emotions run through my heart as I fix Bucky's cuts up. He has no idea who he is. Just like I did when I first woke up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66b114e54165a6ce41daef5abb756d43""Why are you helping me?" He asks quietly, looking up at me. I look down at him, my expression softening as I see the broken look on his tired face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68b29edfd196a08c840eb28d8cae74ab"I sigh as I continue to disinfect his cuts. "Because believe it or not, I'm exactly like you. We're the same. Hydra took our memories from us and I'm going to help you get yours back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b50183a09c0d99d035ec80a0e8884998"He doesn't say anything as I continue to clean his cuts, just watches me curiously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f2d26c13757c0f64d72be2d34d55bd2"I finally get done patching him up and stand up while wiping off my hands. "Okay, that's done. You're all fixed up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ab23ab08ed63d269247edd973ba4db5"He looks up at me, face full of concern. "What about you? You've got glass in your back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e586903ccda8eac40c8d29a01fc3777e"I look over my shoulder, trying to get a look at the glass still stuck in my back. "Oh, well would you look at that. They're still stuck in there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c38c486debfae2f126b534f0e66780ba"Bucky slowly stumbles to his feet. "Let me help. You helped me, so let me help you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bed589cae6fe64219759dd4cf5a0908"I look at him warily before obediently sitting down on the couch. I pull my white shirt over my shoulders, leaving me in my blue sports bra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f443a2329b4a1a4e09402ba27fa07fd"Bucky's hands tentatively touch the glass stuck in my back, his fingers touching my skin. I wince as he grabs at one of the pieces shoved in my back. "I'm sorry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0852c2855739738a48c8a233580125b8"I look back at him to see him giving me a look of shame. "It's okay, it's the glass that hurts, not your touch."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6a175d9e9e7268ddf65c4fcf46c7eff"He shakes his head at me. "No, not that. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm em style="box-sizing: border-box;"so sorry."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="747b05bd705d0f561198b489fb059429"I look at the pitiful look on his face and frown. It's Bucky. The Winter Soldier is gone and Bucky's here. Maybe he can remember. Maybe I can fix him, maybe he can fix em style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/em. "It's okay, Bucky. It's not your fault. It's Hydra's."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="247fe174a5e728760fd12f50652627ff"He nods his head and turns his attention to my back again. He slowly grabs one of the pieces and pulls it out. A scream threatens to spill out of my mouth as the glass rips through my flesh. It feels much worse being pulled out than being stabbed in. Or maybe it's just cause of the adrenaline I was feeling when I was thrown into the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa3564f91e5a1781edf07bd075252e49""One down, six to go," Bucky claims as he sits the bloodied piece of glass down on the floor beside him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32d179efe6494894836875a379836038"I groan as I ready myself for the pain I'm about to endure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"•_•/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c450546d55620a8ee2d0f097b539fde3"An hour later, Bucky's done doctoring my back. We sit on the couch, resting our bodies from our injuries. I'm still in my sports bra, I didn't bother putting my shirt back on. It's ruined anyway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="172241c5d75c59a50e9c81b74d1e2d84"I have no idea why he's trusting me. He doesn't know me. Unless he's gotten some memories of me like I've got of him. I look over at him tentatively, debating whether I should ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d6f7b1ef4413437aab645f2035b30d3"I quickly dismiss it, knowing that I wouldn't want someone asking me the same thing. I hop off the couch, wincing from the sharp pain from my back. I turn to Bucky, clapping my hands in excitement. "We should make pancakes!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b19a93e196a6b618646eaa726c24161a"He looks up at me in complete exasperation. "What?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7754fcfa72ead83f16976af61615716""Pancakes. Ste-my friend taught me how to make them a few weeks ago. Since two weeks ago, I hadn't eaten food in like seventy years. Hydra never fed me solids and I'm assuming they did the same to you. But I've discovered food is amazing. You've gotta try it," I rant as I make my way into the kitchen, completely forgetting the fact I'm not wearing a shirt and ignoring Bucky's eyes as they wander over my body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0d4ae789118e57929686bd097af31c7"He gets up from the couch and slowly walks into the kitchen. I'm already getting out the boxed pancake batter. That's all I can figure out to make. Well, pancakes and frozen pizza. I've discovered pizza is amazing by the way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d3508b5307a295d01b55c32db3a3a33""You should probably put on a shirt," Bucky suggests, averting his gaze from my body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbfb3a0da18210272b51fd8103979062"I turn to face him, a teasing look appearing on my face. I wiggle my eyebrows at him. "Why? Do you find this distracting?" I know I'm pushing the limits, but I want to see if James Buchanan Barnes is still there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec6be1907a2ce8d15373b4632e991753"A miracle happens. A real smile appears on Bucky's face. "Yes, actually it is."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7935ea6003c4c2d4d51dd9e0a611c9a9"I smile widely at the man I'm in love with. "Well, why don't you go get me a shirt out of the closet in the bedroom?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a04ddcc83b6ca352e0e823ce22cc5068"He nods and walks out of the kitchen, heading to the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6011178a192e08c648292d3ff8e5a63"I pour the mixed up pancake mix into the pan and start flipping them when they look ready. In the span of two weeks, I've became an expert pancake flipper. It's literally all I've eaten for breakfast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43736f568803366a912733b02fffccd5""Got you a shirt," Bucky appears in the kitchen. He tosses it to me and I inspect it before smiling slightly. It's a dark green shirt. My favorite color./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d164350a0c397a843e28b5c201660ac3""Thanks," I say and turn back to the pancakes with the smile adorning my features./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80aa1377a469e755ff560ef3e140adfe""No problem, so what are these again?" He asks as he peeks over my shoulder like a curious child./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6d83fe731e3431a3b075997c7ef5025"I chuckle slightly as I flip one of the pancakes onto a plate. "Pancakes. They're delicious."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5c2663a3ed7f0ed29192989a551b5e9"He licks his lips slightly as he sniffs the air. He's going to love these./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88601d154fe908763f245a15de2c3fd3"After placing all the pancakes on two separate plates, I grab some syrup and pour mercilessly, drowning the pancakes to their death./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f89f92d8baffef056db526a310aeef6"I place the plates on the kitchen bar and plop down on a stool after grabbing two forks. I hand one to Bucky as he slowly sits down on the stool beside me, our shoulders touching./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="633e848d04daaf1a0504efc3dea6d031"I shove the pancakes into my mouth, completely ignoring the expression 'savor the flavor.' It seems like Bucky is doing the same because when I look over at him, he's almost done./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f19a645a6f4ce6d541f1f75b76c39282"It slowly but surely becomes a race. Who can finish their pancakes fast enough: Bucky or Avery? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a986d70119a6b354981df7684e096d21"I refuse to lose even though it's a playful race. Over the past two weeks I've learnt that I'm extremely competitive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b144b199b4ae3eb0531b224e1c3303aa"I finish my pancakes in record timing just to find Bucky swallowing his last bite. He meets my gaze and rolls his eyes. "Dang it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef9d647054f937d467a3f49365e05b40""Yes! I am the winner!" I raise my hands in the air in victory. Bucky just stares at me in amusement. I get up from my stool just to trip on the rug near the bar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb5f16cacc2e873a28241399841b0c9c"I quickly balance myself with my powers, calming my rapidly beating heart. I look up at Bucky who's laughing hysterically. I smile sheepishly, "Look out there's a chair there." That just makes him laugh harder and man, his laugh is adorable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="606d7433b8f39e4d4bbb55619dfa49b0"I could record it as my ringtone on the flip phone Fury got me. You know, if I knew how to work it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ae94b87a592698568f91373116b2e9d"Bucky's laughter finally dies down and he finally stares at me seriously as he sits on the stool. "So, um...what's your real name? I'm assuming it's not Aftermath."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af315403a134b9dc0f5d2cdaef5e13e9"I shake my head. "No, my name's Avery. Avery Evans. Do you remember your name?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15a4d237045139c879089db2be5f94e6"He looks down at his hands slightly. "Sorta. I get these memories sometimes. There of you and some guy dressed in red, white, and blue. It's weird. Then, sometimes it's me and you murdering people together."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03eb0d05937034d0de2f3647508a9a2f""So, you do know me?" I ask warily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4f8adbf573f282c2c8d32b213bb414f"He looks up at me, an unrecognizable look in his eyes. "Yes. You're Avery. You were in the army. You're the girl I loved. The girl I'm pretty sure I still love." He mutters the last part so quietly he probably thought I didn't hear, but I did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afafbdf8de5b4b3339e445a08bde97bb"I smile slightly. "Then, you must know that you're Bucky Barnes, right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60a215d5f2d6f2454411e4b6fb8c2705"He nods and lets out a sigh. "Yeah, I just wish I could figure out who that is."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714090067faeaa8cdc6e2aec0580708a""Lucky for you, I'm still trying to figure out who I am. I'll help you too, Bucky. We'll help each other."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f74d0728378df90d8bafedf56321330f"He looks down at his hands, his lips turning up the slightest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9efd5b791498131a5a4c3fe6e1aa614"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Maybe I can bring him back. Maybe I can bring both of us back./em/p 


	14. Chapter 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fec86cc42dfbe23f682340abe0d6709c"My last three hours have been spent educating Bucky on the twenty first century. Well, at least with the few things I've learned in the past two weeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5736d0181faac3590ef4a1a0410aaacd"We've been sitting on the couch, laptop in hand, surfing the Internet. The music is really different from what I remember in my memories. Movies are extremely clear and so are tv shows. Televisions are also flatter and bigger. Fashion trends have definitely changed and so has society's view on women, making me want to lash out at people's ignorance from my days./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c475489a368c25571d726754bdbbbf3"I look at the clock just to discover it's already ten o'clock. Hydra will probably come tomorrow to try to find Bucky and I, but I plan for us to be gone by then./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9429618c03466dee54d4822b4eb575b"I shut the laptop and look over at Bucky. "Well, it's time for bed." After sitting the laptop on the floor, I stretch and let out a yawn./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3bb0ea8d946cfe417a64dd8877178d2""You can sleep in the bedroom on that comfy bed. I'm not exactly used to it," I mumble the last part./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b1a09dad1c393033ac8f17c92440860"Bucky shakes his head quickly. "No, you sleep there. I'll sleep here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b59f58366e046e3b611165a5ce98f778"I shake my head right back. "No, I really em style="box-sizing: border-box;"have/em to sleep here. I've never slept anywhere comfortable; I'll never get any sleep on that comfy mattress."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6619e93061439fda978d3455a7c86ce"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'll never get any sleep anyway. Too many nightmares./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="480eb85fd24bf9cfe7e756819908eb5a""It's not like I'm used to it either," he mutters. He looks down at his hands sadly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="505cd4bb6e807562795afa40cea833ad"I frown at what Hydra's made him become; what they've made em style="box-sizing: border-box;"us/em become./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a68c7ad57825e748859cda98bd8b35d""Okay, I have an idea," I start as I hold a blanket out to him. "You sleep on that end of the couch and I'll sleep on this one."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8d6d90ec8e88185e0968881c109702b"He nods in agreement and grabs the blanket from my warm hands. I lay back against the pillow on my side of the couch as I cover myself with my blanket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca39c4710c52dc7ba2fa0afd855adac9"I look over at Bucky just to see him already comfortable, staring at the ceiling in thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a36b4e16ee69ebdbdd86f46a643da70a""Bucky?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50246ce05e230c8ee7a2f66e9607517b"He looks over at me, his eyebrows raised. "Yeah?" His voice is so soft, yet rough at the same time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75a6bd76840280e33a71b21456f76e2a""Goodnight," I say quietly as I snuggle underneath the blanket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2fe00c9568dce1ca7ea368fc49dadc9"My eyelids close as I hear his faint response, "Goodnight. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8b3140c0b80885f8bf3d3a9777398d1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I look over to my dad in question. He nods towards the Nazi concentration camp, signaling that we should attack./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34e6384a308caff5e5216155dff20bd9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The 107th was assigned a mission to take down this specific concentration camp. We have to get the prisoners out of there./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="051c24dfea0d7ac59b331e8ed8c1fe78"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""File in!" I yell to the soldiers behind us./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6919dec517f194ab476915153d40031"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We run right into the Nazi camp and shoot anyone we see. With my dad right beside me, I march straight to the enemies' front door./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10cdf16c562377d0bbb0342a59fdddb2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I throw the door open and shoot all the Nazi's in my sights. My dad, Stephen, Max, Darren, and I rush into the building./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e46d98200b381b2d5b6bfb632e1402e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"There's a catwalk high above our heads that leads to the power switch. If we can turn it off, we can shut down the whole place, and the gates that lead to where the prisoners are held won't be electrified./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="720fdcd1aace97e6e83ae1680518de23"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I nudge my team and point up to the switch. We all nod to one another and start climbing the ladder to get to the catwalk./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27469ac9974420d0b9c58a14eee7e933"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm first to reach it since I went up the ladder first. My dad is next and soon, the other three guys are up on the catwalk./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18b03e33fc5c3cc90a3ac37dd43f1dd5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Okay, let's shut it down," I say as I make my way to the power switch. Just before I can reach it, two Nazi's block my path. I turn to look at my team that's right behind me just to see two Nazi's behind them. To the left and right, there are three on each side, hanging from the ceiling with harnesses. More Nazi's flood the ground and I hear pounding on the roof; there coming./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="962ae869c1b2a287e828de87cbfef381"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I look at my team with calm eyes. "Take them out, dad get to the power switch, I'll cover you."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0955246f85fc3a37ca226d6c712a74f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He nods and everyone breaks up. Stephen, Darren, and Max stays behind to kill the Nazi's back there, while my dad heads towards the power switch./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c45db4066037a13c9cb6a66cfe8aebf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I shoot the two Nazi's blocking the power switch and curse as I realize I'm out of ammo. I split mine with some of the other guys that's outside since there's more Nazi's out there. I throw my gun over my shoulder, deeming it useless./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3158a71b366d382d961f131b1b08dbd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dad gets to the power switch and starts the shut down process. I turn to face the other direction, blocking any Nazi's from getting to him./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99da1c240e427165870747ea7d722522"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Three guys head towards me, guns locked and loaded. I skillfully kick them out of their hands and grab the knife from my belt. I stab one in the stomach and push him over the catwalk, watching as he lands on some of the men below./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3350224d9473fb5acb5bb104fee2bbc7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I turn to the other two and before they can react, I kick one of them off the catwalk. While I do this, the other man gets around me./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96a812d4ff4a01935605d1a5a08869ae"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My eyes widen and I turn in a flash just to see the man holding my dad in a chokehold./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6780d76e5918513dce7a7a924d570b9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The Nazi notices my terror. "Oh, he's important to you, isn't he?" He wickedly laughs as an idea seems to form into his head. As he pulls out a knife he threatens, "Here's what's going to happen, I'm going to turn this back on and if you try anything, I will slit his throat right here in front of you."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b320b07e533232bdc437c883fb9d129d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I hold my hands up in surrender for the first time in my life. The Nazi lets out a laugh and starts to turn on the power again. What am I going to do?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0b00a0f5f79e17500ebde96397ef075"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Right as I'm about to give up, I notice a random gun laying on the catwalk. How did that get there?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d7731f3f59ef9744d1e65a889864992"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I don't question it and while the Nazi's head is turned, I make my move./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f371de1ea42b0b8dc300963e416e4301"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I grab the gun and fire the shot straight into the man's head. His hands spasm, causing the knife to slit my dad's throat anyway./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9081c2e8b5f4d2c0bd92d7a32e11104d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""No!" I scream and run over to my dad as he falls onto the floor./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b38063ccbcc9bdd95d842b66462a77a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Blood squirts onto my face and uniform, but I don't care as I grab my father's face. "Daddy!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69d939a4cca2cc532520c3737dafea4e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No response. No heartbeat. /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nothing./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d92db5318e150d08f29474cfff0630e6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""No! No, no, no, no!" I yell furiously as tears pour from my eyes. "I was supposed to protect you!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3db99b7292ad265df846e3ee20c1b922"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A hand lands on my shoulder and a voice sounds in my ear. "Avery, we have to go."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00b7d189f518ee98df15ea5e8b742919"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I shake my head, mumbling something incoherent./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa185828f932a5463b548a4ebb46d823"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Avery! Come on!" Someone yells as a bomb goes off. I'm unresponsive yet again./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80f23d010c7d4f22311bdd360ee167c5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Someone gets me off the ground and starts to carry me out of the building while I scream every bad word I know./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21a4f17cd2e88797f401cecf9c0e3189"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's all my fault./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ea4f98d994eda5f0039bc10af729c12"I bolt awake, hearing someone's relentless scream. Once I realize it's mine, I stop quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5b12c56c4c00c4fe90c64e8cd1ccc75"Choked sobs replace my scream. "Shh, it's okay. You're with me. It's okay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dafb7368c49c3ea9677d76907c292a2"Bucky. I'm in his lap, laying against his chest as he rocks me back in forth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c5d76a8107b019ef25d1a9adf666542"I mumble something incoherent in response before falling asleep yet again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="79b1d22901c4bcd9bb19bc065ea0e37a"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29085d200c80463e96f4d1cb752d620f"I wake up smelling the familiar aroma of pancakes. I sit up slowly from my spot on the couch just to see Bucky Barnes flipping a pancake with his metal arm. Instead of doing a smooth flip and landing back into the pan, it hits the ceiling, along with the other seven stuck up there; the consequence of Bucky using his strong metal arm on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36e7e00dec579249aef374839440cd51"I laugh at the sight, making Bucky turn to me. He smiles sheepishly. "I tried to make pancakes." He holds up a plate that has four successful pancakes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3f56157ac6b5b66266c87237fb45913""These are successful," he looks up to the ones stuck to the ceiling. "And those are the failures."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9892efd13b6685961624fb92bd52928e"I laugh and walk over to him. I throw my arms around him slowly, neither of us used to the physical contact. He slowly relaxes and places his arms around me as he lets out a content sigh. "Thanks Bucky."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="effe20afbc61ed3bc5152d1528356852""You're welcome, Avery," he mumbles against my hair. I'm sure he knows I don't just mean the pancakes. I'm thanking him for the comfort against the nightmare, well, the memory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="864923064d2f9e29777839aa3eafe5ba"We release each other and I grab the plate from off the table. "Let's eat!"/p 


	15. Chapter 12

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fec1014f16703c2a8f509d0ce7b55d7"We've just finished eating the last bite of our pancakes when I clap my hands, "So, since Hydra will definitely be coming for us today, we have to scram. Pack your things, Buck, we're going for a ride."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8144672cb00cba0e4abfac33d7f60b4a"He looks over at me, his eyes playful. "What things? The only thing I brought here is myself."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c94a58917d9531d7e901e509cc9b7296"I roll my eyes, standing up and letting out a yawn. I walk into the bedroom and throw the small amount of clothes I own into a random bag. I make sure to toss my file into the bottom of it before walking to the bathroom. I grab the first aid kit and place it in the bag incase Bucky or I need it in the near future./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91276c49c96f68c3b5730d0eab5c98df"I place the laptop in the bag and look over at Bucky. "Done packing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84a1a41d8d04129d48a622078a73b3c5""That was fast," he comments as he grabs a water bottle out of the fridge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c05184c6a0b8b4d8f2abeb6aed9fbc7d"I roll my eyes at him and decide to copy him by using his words from earlier, "The only thing I brought is myself."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="563f6d12c679e6872176479d6e96a6b0"Bucky sends me a fake annoyed look before chugging the whole bottle of water. I sling my bag over my shoulder and grab my truck keys off the kitchen counter. He looks at me in question before pointing to the few items I have in the fridge. "What about this stuff?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3135014ac5653c7ab9d62ff12f772613"I look at the random water bottles, leftover pizza, and pancake mix. I return my gaze to Bucky and shrug carelessly. "Bring it with us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="915b55fbf7c3a7e252b2b9deb96bed6c"He grabs the food out of the fridge and places it in my bag. He stands back and stares at me for a second before taking the bag from my shoulder, placing it on his instead. I roll my eyes at his charming behavior and walk out the door with him on my heels./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90e815975f26adb3e8c148f6a05110e9"We walk down the stairs of the ugly apartment building. It definitely isn't a place for luxury, but then again, when have I ever deserved luxury?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8414f96ef16869544fd0356d18c15672"Once reaching my truck, I gesture for Bucky to get in the passenger seat as I hop in the driver's seat. I grab the bag from Bucky and set it in the backseat carefully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab395aa43497929b08780657e9feab2a"I crank up the truck and drive out of the parking lot, heading east. Honestly, I have no idea where we're going to go. But as long as Bucky's with me, I'll always be home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b567de4e4dd6d76255785114472f7e85"I watch as Bucky starts fiddling with the radio. I resist the urge to laugh when he presses a button and music blasts through the air. His face turns into one of horror at the loud noise as he looks over at me. "How do you turn it down?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0e222f3012c9265b3e42ffb3c7a833b"Sometime during the two weeks of trying to operate the radio, I successfully found the on/off button and the volume button. That's all I could figure out. I had no memories of operating a radio in the past and I never got around to searching it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="babf66fb20d7295476292bc5426ec8b2"I reach over and turn down the little knob, decreasing the volume so it isn't so loud. Bucky smiles at me sheepishly. "Thanks."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a5ed256de8f3c2a2f5301bcb694587c""No problem, Buck," I respond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99a44238e0afbba18b971cc65ce3811e"Bucky starts fiddling with the radio again and eventually finds out how to change the station. My eyes widen in surprise. "Oh my God! You found out how to change the station!" He looks over at me, humor written all over his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07611e1e85f80e5e2e38c808658a988d""You couldn't figure it out?" He asks as if he didn't believe that could be true./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32cf87f612a26cdafe54a14ad4d47e17"I shake my head no, "I don't have any memories of using a radio and when I couldn't figure it out, I just gave up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3204718cea1a8eec9dd7cc8704b75bd1"He turns off the radio and looks back at the road, looking around at the forest around us. Instead of taking the interstate, I took the highway, so there would be less traffic and maybe Hydra won't find us out here. Plus, I'm not exactly a good driver being from the 1940s and all, nor do I have a driver's license. I wonder why Fury didn't give me one...maybe he plotted this. Avery Evans getting arrested for driving without a license. How ironic. I've committed murder over two hundred times and that's what I would get arrested for./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dee90f15bf804826dd1ce2c81c2888f""Where are we going?" Bucky asks as he looks around warily. He's probably searching for Hydra agents, something I find myself doing subconsciously all the time. It's a side effect of being kidnapped by Hydra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3f952d8187bd0bb1faffc02156009ec"I shrug slightly. "Wherever the road takes us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="974014e017821494a9fbb37b4aaae939"Bucky gives me an accusingly look, "You got that from the Internet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5ea1ff6335f35ec800601593be2fd03"I look over at him with a smile as I nod at his assumption, "That is correct."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64aa8d5ecf2e212026ad893dcf9d985b"He looks out his window with a slight smile on his face as he shakes his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34720b38f362fe9b8846594dc69c5eb2"It's been three hours since we left Denver. There's been no sign of Hydra and we're almost to the Nebraska state line. The car ride has been a completely comfortable silence except for Bucky and I's small conversations every now and then./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cf877b00383aeefb39ec275e420901f""Let's listen to some music," Bucky says, breaking the silence we were in a few seconds ago. He turns on the radio and finds a song he's content with./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6db313c120d3fb69076e1ffe36845fb7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I remember when we broke up the first time /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Saying "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We haven't seen each other in a month when you said you needed space, what?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c387dc273fcc8d373f02a44e7bb4d403"I look over at Bucky in question. "You like this song?" I had heard it when I was searching the Internet a week ago; I didn't take a liking to it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76cdec05af2cd99944d2cffdce8a9977"He shrugs with an innocent look on his face. "It's the only song I like that I could find."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="066061c81002f7ff9130b35719b39375"I roll my eyes, a smile threatening to take over my face. Bucky continues to stare at me with an unrecognizable look in his eyes as I look back at the road./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6796546901d9d9f706695bea6d8c531"Our happiness is cut short by the black SUV hitting my truck from behind. Bucky and I go forward from the impact. I glare at the rear view mirror. "Эти идиоты." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Those idiots./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36b2de2415c3720909c607a112f6047f"Bucky looks behind and sees the car tailing us. A look of terror crosses his face; he genuinely doesn't want to go back there. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Don't worry, Bucky, you won't have to./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ce46a7e60f2844efd8a5f129c251688"I press the gas pedal to the floor, making the truck speed up to around eighty-five miles per hour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06c49c3a80fc230eb5f1a8e685a48289"The black SUV speeds up too and eventually catches up to us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50787a7535cb90cc56ca6e299d4ae8a0"My truck won't go any faster than one hundred and I'm sure their SUV goes faster than that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9c6b26a8b5ce42de50db0037a5b46c3"I'm proven correct when the Hydra vehicle passes us and blocks the road ahead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4f0484943e32c3cd5f6bfc605f041f7"My eyes widen as I weigh my options. I could run straight into them or run off the side of the road. In the former, we could injure and maybe kill some, but in the second, we'd have to kill everyone with our own hands. That wouldn't exactly be hard for me if I'm not injured, but if I am injured, it'll be hard to concentrate on my powers. No concentration means no control and no control means I could kill myself and everyone around me, including Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c0bf25e79effc60cc06a25a700e072c"I look over at Bucky, my mind made up. "You might wanna hang on."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e73268b311b4777862e34d3770452e5"I slam on the gas pedal and prepare myself for impact as my truck speeds towards the black SUV./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b26756fb33769a90aa8ec7ba4f651ae5"The Hydra agents look completely shell shocked; they obviously thought I would stop. I laugh slightly at the idea. They seriously don't know me, do they?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8edb8c918b7a39419b33362aae4a4a3b"My truck hits the Hydra SUV with most of the agents still standing in front. My head hits the steering wheel and I let out a scream as the car flips over multiple times before finally stabilizing upside down on the pavement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7ba4de5d6e4a33aa82d172ac6b7755b"I sigh I'm relief, but am cut short by the pain coming from my right arm. I look over just to see it situated at an awkward angle. A cry of pain erupts from my mouth involuntarily as I try to move it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="058e1eca0e2f2271f5d32fb0b56a84ab"Suddenly, I remember I'm not alone in this crash and look to my right to see Bucky. He's fumbling with his seatbelt, frantically looking in my direction. I feel blood pour from my head as I mutter, "Bucky."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7750fd2f8d5e8ed5dde37200937efb3f""I'm coming, Aves. Just hang on," he responds as he finally gets his seatbelt undone. He falls onto the roof the car since we're upside down and quickly scoots over to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="489ed24c760d7efa9048012e37ab2298"Bucky helps me out of the seatbelt and catches me before I can fall onto the roof of the car. He lays me down and grabs my face gently in his hands, inspecting the wound on my forehead. He then examines my arm, of which I'm sure is sprained or something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f9ad4d159780e2e51b4c063b000912b"As Bucky continues to look over my wounds, I look around the wrecked truck just in time to notice the gasoline leak. My eyes widen in horror and I quickly start grab Bucky, adrenaline igniting in my veins. He looks at me in confusion as I pull him out of the truck along with myself. "Gas leak," I explain as soon as we get out of the truck. I'm about to run in the opposite direction of the crash, but remember the bag with my Hydra file in it. I run as fast as I can and open the backdoor of the truck. I focus my mind on the bag and move it safely into my hands. I turn on my heel just as Bucky reaches me. He pulls my along with him as we run away from the truck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31bde56ac8e088ede807c650f16fe4d3"Bullets graze by our legs, hitting the ground as Bucky and I run to cover behind the grassy ditch on the side of the road. The Hydra agents aren't shooting to kill, so that must mean they still want Bucky and I to be their 'assets.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1749a282e4b0593893213193110dd782"As we hear the truck explode, Bucky throws his body over mine, pulling me against his chest. Debris lands near us, but thankfully doesn't hit us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37666946dcbe5802a092cb8784f052e6"Bucky and I pull apart and peak over the ditch to access the damage. There's two Hydra agents getting off the ground; they must be the only survivors. I nod to Bucky, signaling that I will eliminate the two men./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c74fa8f3e3a2586f8308fd2921c64ee6"We hop out of the ditch and I concentrate on flicking each bullet the two Hydra agents shoot out of Bucky and I's direction. Once I reach a certain point, I let electricity flow to my left hand and quickly zap both the Hydra agents, but not before taking the weapons from them with telekinesis. They obliterate to ashes and I turn to Bucky, handing him the Glock 17 as I holster the other one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="531ed305bc85a5883e03b2b51628d667"I'm about to head into the woods beside us when Bucky pulls me back with my uninjured arm. "Wait. I need to look at your arm."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4bbf7fa67c02b9641dda6d8a87eaade"I roll my eyes even though my arm needs the attention. Bucky gently grabs ahold of it, making me wince furiously. He sighs and takes off his black jacket, along with the black t-shirt underneath. I watch as he slips the jacket back on and turns his attention to the t-shirt. He rips it into shreds, tying knots in some places./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1e0ada9e96c9702508b237c37ce191c"Then, Bucky grabs the bag and pulls the first aid kit from it. He grabs the white gauze from it and wraps my arm in it securely. After that, he places the homemade sling around my neck and helps me get my arm into it. As he looks from my arm into my eyes he asks, "Does that feel better?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0af44d57663ba9d72ab989573a89db17"I nod as I grab what's left of the t-shirt and start wiping the blood off my forehead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02798dad4deac1ca333b00579121750f"Once Bucky starts to hear police sirens, he grabs my left hand and pulls me behind him into the cover of the forest./p 


	16. Chapter 13

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa7258ea3a28c80ef5b536b662c5bf71"Two hours. We've been trudging through the woods for two hours. My arm has started to hurt less, meaning that it's healing fast due to my enhanced healing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ec151eff42e17ec1c234b3aa8a9e7c3"Bucky hasn't left my side once. He's been there, watching me intently as if I'll just die all of a sudden. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Over my dead body./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dc26fe69caa4d0ee9eac8da865bfeba""How's your arm?" Bucky asks for the millionth time. I roll my eyes at the worry rat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e92d8b85e5563a764a0a3be716aac55d""The same as it was five minutes ago when you asked, Buck," I sass as we continue our little trek through the woods./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6a74a85765a1d976a2220d83c18d7d4"I don't have to look at him to know he's rolling his eyes. While not paying attention, I trip over a tree root. Though, due to my lightening fast reflexes, I manage to steady myself. A slight pain runs through my hurt right arm, making me wince./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9665c1315aeb0f1bdbef44be62fe841"Bucky lays his right hand, the nonmetal one, on my left upper arm as he looks at me in concern. "Are you alright?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66575e2de6ab969a93c56da316b30427"I huff angrily at him. "For the thousandth time, I'm okay Bucky."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4042b2acdc35766102ac6bd882ac1c4a"He lets out an immense sigh as he stares at the ground. "Sorry, it's just...I'm not used to worrying about someone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78ddddb73889e7adf9f1439618b17d21"I nod understandingly as we continue to walk through the woods. I'm the same way. It's just another thing Bucky and I have in common. Hydra made us into everything we didn't want to be; they turned us into blood craving monsters. We were completely stripped of our humanity. Not only that, they stole our memories, our em style="box-sizing: border-box;"identities/em. That's the worst part in my opinion. Being placed into the twenty-first century with no memory of who you are or what you've done is terrifying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a230429fd9073b9f56fb72f17d9ad4a8"A rush of images flash through my head before I'm brought into a full memory flashback./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc046ffc1a7d13cef7484306f6265f39"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I sit on the back of the motorcycle as my partner, The Winter Soldier, drives. Today we kill Howard and Maria Stark./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e64a3af6ef6a837ff5df57c2f1c68b9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We're supposed to make it look like a car accident. We grab the valuable stuff out of the trunk. Winter kills Maria and I kill Howard. Then, shoot out the security camera and get out of there. It's that simple. I just can't help but feel like what we're doing is wrong./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ce77fcf8f6d556e03abce5da127cc86"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Winter looks over his shoulder at me, making me look up at him. He gazes at me with a glint in his eyes. What is that supposed to mean?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a26daf41b30d9067c9d0b68c9b3a186c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We see the familiar car driving down the road; the one that was stamped in our heads by the man in charge back at the base./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ca89fe2579f43c15edacf80b4c06b1d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Winter looks back at me yet again, his eyes asking if I'm ready. I nod in response. Winter presses the gas harder and runs into the back of the Stark's car, making them run into a tree./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a86fdff4eb70a1451900df722bb9c66"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Once Winter stops the motorcycle, we hop off and walk over to the trunk. I open it and pull out the suitcase with some blue packets in it. Just what we came for./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="100709c1de0ae12e3177babcf787666d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I nod to Winter, signaling to make a move. Winter and I walk over to the driver's side of the car as Howard Stark is crawling out./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25dbe030d2959282cfcc3b94f66b5763"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He looks up at us. "Sergeant Barnes, Captain Evans."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="123c2c2549bf64ae466806e15a1fa7f9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A rush of anger goes through me at these names as I grab the man by the head and punch him relentlessly in the head./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94d4129189db008cd0fb4e480c4eac00"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Punch. Punch. Punch. Until he's dead./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1e7969fbbfd6b159fabd5a160043d52"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Winter goes over the passenger side and strangles Maria Stark to death. I place a dead Howard back into the car, making it look like a car accident./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0a44bc8fb363a2bac6699350586a728"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I look over the roof to the Winter Soldier and nod, signaling that our job is done except for one last thing./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdbcdbc2107ed86fb1d1ce583c821c2f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"As Winter grabs the suitcase with the valuable substance in it, I strut over to the security camera, and pull out my gun. With an emotionless look on my face, I shoot the camera out./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1dca624ba63c79e1cc23b1af249a8b8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I turn back to Winter and nod. We get back on the bike to head back to the base./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cba94fbec6ae1e5133b444e45d719f8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Two innocent people died and The Winter Soldier and I don't even care./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4da9424487b5bd09dbdfd21ec314798c""Avery! Hey! What's wrong?" I hear a voice exclaim as the world comes back into focus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c29e4fcbc8c968025a2ec6805229deb"I'm on my knees, my head towards the ground with my hands knotted into my hair. I'm sure I look like a person in a mental hospital; although, I'm still not fully sure what that is. I heard that from someone when I was walking down the street./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb3c491da079aa7af05945882522b756"I place my hands back to my sides as I get up. Bucky gently grabs my unhurt arm, helping me up. He looks at me in concern. "What was that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c032091f7bf6450850fb059b98140195"I take deep intakes of breaths before answering. "A memory." Bucky looks at me in question. He wants to know what it was about./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b9410c83848c4335d82876dcf089286"I sigh lowly before answering, "It was of you and I. We were assassinating Howard and Maria Stark."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5f8a0ddd11659d0f5b82efae86e554f""Oh," Bucky's face downfalls sadly. I suddenly feel bad for telling him. He notices my guilty face before saying, "It's okay. It was Hydra, not us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="823640ed392f4aab43aaa77a95b37532"I nod knowingly, but that's not exactly why I'm upset. I feel like I knew that man I killed. Howard Stark, Tony Stark's father. Did I know him?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ed532ffccf4283f1ac3c1b355865018"Without a word, I start back on our invisible trail through the woods./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e07d554384f447f8f0ff9391985acb6d"After another hour of walking, we come to an abandoned house in the woods. The grass is grown up in the yard, making me assume nobody lives here anymore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36dc9ca61a0d3c9fe92ee36381b89ebb"I walk carefully towards the house with Bucky right behind me. I ready my gun and kick down the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="111db866030ccc8e2d002c0abf7c20a0"We file in and I nod at Bucky, signaling that we need to split up. He nods reluctantly, knowing I won't change my mind and walks off in the other direction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1ea2e3f762c1addfbecb5ef8f989929"I walk into the run down kitchen, ignoring the rotten food in the open fridge and head down the hallway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a93325d59cf364c64e1cb821d8b90666"There's three doors. I open the first one I get to just to find a nasty looking bathroom. It's small like the rest of the house. There's barely enough room to stand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ece590f17b1c9b83e1aea4c39984887"I shut the door and go to the next one down the line. It's a bedroom. An old queen size bed sits under a window and I shake my head at the poorly positioned room. You never put your bed beside a window; that's giving a clear head shot to your enemy. Of course the people that own this house probably weren't biologically ninety years old and being tracked down by Hydra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2275f805aac735509a23fd76bc40416"I shut the door and go to the last one. It's just a closet with literally nothing in it. I shrug and head back to the kitchen where Bucky is already rummaging through cabinets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="845a8cb9293ddf5b756a3c2b0e30b37b""All the food is expired," he states as he throws some of the boxes into the floor angrily. We're both hungry; we've already eaten all the pizza we packed and the pancake mix went bad a few hours ago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec0da2e29b50f413b052737547685d47"Despite Bucky's anger, I continue looking through the cabinets, praying that some good food will be in one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb4d4089a769497d1682e025c305b616"I open one on the bottom and I practically shout in excitement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="265d796e09c15a30e925717802d05cba""Bucky!" I exclaim, continuing to stare at the canned food in the cabinet. Those never go bad, right?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="974affc0945c3dae51050824a560cb39"He rubs his hands together, licking his lips. "Jackpot."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6c54f4409fa73e5bbd0a36db6352a0c"I laugh slightly and start pulling the cans out of the cabinet. At least we won't starve./p 


	17. Chapter 14

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44803e2999734efc72fcc4a1ca80ed13"I scrape the bottom of the can of spaghetti with my spoon and frown. Looking inside, I notice there's no spaghetti left. That's the fifth can of spaghetti I've gone through; it's also the last. I sigh in annoyance and through the can across the room, where the other empty ones lay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="760205e1c5206eec6c7441a205983ec1"I look over at Bucky, who's still eating his peas. I smile at the adorable face he makes when he reaches the bottom of his own can. He throws the can across the room like I did a few minutes ago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1e16544a118f8c9a7edc5f590062a09"He looks in the cabinet for anymore food just to come up empty handed. "Nothing else is left."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3674d3fb2d157c59941b8dcf844c5796"I snort slightly at the obviousness. "Really? I didn't notice?" Bucky rolls his eyes at my tone and looks over at the old, worn out couch in the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bd3ea7073237b5b6be5a31b4f90fec9""We should probably get some sleep," Bucky states thoughtfully. "I'll take first watch."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c99fdc942eab17dbabf216f60b0682d8"I shake my head furiously. "No, you need your sleep. I'll take first watch."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="745707bed79307de2e964ca21b58d833"In a flash, I'm swept off my feet into Bucky's arm. My eyes widen and I wrap my arms around his neck in fear of being dropped. He notices my fright and looks down at me, "Don't worry, I've got you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5638daf3e4aeb3b4178684ea0268dda6"He lays me down on the couch in the living room and gently places a blanket over me. I look up at him, contorting my face into one of fake anger. Bucky just smiles, leans down, and places his slightly chapped lips against my forehead. "Get some sleep, Aves."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="717746b247e8d2919905f19cf20761c6"He sits down on the floor beside the couch and starts fiddling with my hair. I sigh softly and let my eyes flutter closed, falling into a deep sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02698eaa1d9d3e5380c54e015e919720"Waking up to gunfire isn't uncommon in a Hydra trained assassin's life. It's practically our wake up call; it's completely normal for us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25424b67d69e7620c55f26a807326646"That's why I jump off of the comfy couch and automatically grab my gun sitting on the side table. I'm completely calm until I look around for Bucky and come up short./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d85f513a8a01ba9fff607cd82dc98b3c"Now in a panic, I look out the nearest window to find the source of the gunfire. My eyes widen in horror as I take in the scene in front of the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d282d11b880cb0137cd81e9649a6208"Hydra agents stand on the tree line and fill the front yard. I'm positive they have the whole perimeter locked down, but the Hydra agents are not what bothers me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46356281c87a44d5a5f1af79eb188b62"Bucky Barnes is on his knees, bloodied bruises and cuts adorning his face. Two Hydra agents hold each of his arms, while another stands behind Bucky with a gun aimed at his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a1c243af50a6fa4b4186b456ebbfe5e"The man behind Bucky suddenly yells, "Come out, Aftermath! The whole house is surrounded! And if you don't, your precious little Winter Soldier will be killed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc094f6ea421ddf26ca5d2c767331f86"An animalistic growl escapes my lips as they talk about Bucky. What the hell am I gonna do? I refuse to let them kill him. I could try to electrocute them, but I can only do a few at a time. I could throw them all into the forest with telekinesis, but what if one still gets a bullet in Bucky's head?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29b4ce394c28f663c5d3e10da2e713da"How did they even get him out there? He would never willingly walk outside to their voices./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7dcd57b08dcb9033e447c6c15180cfb"I wince slightly as the Hydra man speaks again, "I'm not going to say it again, come out now!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfce41c196444ec73c016123fabbc301"I place my gun in the waistband of my pants, leaving my holster empty and pull my shirt over it. My arm feels completely healed, so I take off the sling and unwrap the gauze, letting it fall to the floor. I take a deep breath before walking out of the front door and onto the porch. The Hydra agent smirks. "That's it, now, come closer."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ce3322f129938340c82efc7c8a8ded5"I slowly walk down the steps of the porch and start making my way towards Bucky and the three Hydra agents./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f2bdf740100de18926eaac2122b8a78""That's enough!" The man commands and I stop obediently, desperately not wanting Bucky to be killed or hurt. "Lay all your weapons on the ground."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbe3d1d7a919425a6fab9b700fc39b1a""All the weapons are in the house," I lie smoothly about the gun in the waistband of my pants./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46b8e5a04cc35f7746ab1c7312f005ca"A shot rings out and my mouth opens in horror as Bucky is shot through the right shoulder. His shout of pain is enough to break my heart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="912d22bd4a7b17b7bda187381116c04a"I grit my teeth before grabbing the gun from the waistband of my pants and throwing it harshly into the ground. I'm so angry, I feel like I'm about to explode. Energy rises to the palms of my hands and I fight hard to control it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d5735ac0baa915f54580ee0d4df3dc2"The evil man smirks, taking notice of my hands as they shake angrily, wanting to release electricity. He raises a knife and places it on Bucky's right arm. I clench my fists and jaw before speaking, "Touch him again and I'll cut off all your body parts, then kill you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7914ec5dc5bb4adb9d9ee9e96c3618c7"The Hydra agent smirks and digs the knife deeper into Bucky's arm, the blade almost cutting the skin. I growl before stating, "Don't push me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f413e8a744e5ad92e22e4feb1185b33d"His smirk grows and pulls his knife away from Bucky's skin. Right when I think Bucky's suffering is over, the Hydra agent stabs Bucky's right arm, making him scream in agony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44acb0651c451d97adfac332d37aaa9c"That's when I lost it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="793b7f72636341f18977cfa91eca797f"Without even thinking, I throw all the Hydra guards surrounding the perimeter against the house. I remind myself to concentrate on keeping them there before turning to the three Hydra agents that hold Bucky. I swipe the guns from their hands in one hand motion and let the two that are holding Bucky's arms join the people slammed against the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aafde3f650b8b5f7b8afa29c8f6ed868"Now, it's just the Hydra agent that hurt Bucky. Of course, Bucky's here too, but he's kind of laying on the ground catching his breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6883795eb6d7ffb3e6851f6c656a452"I don't use my powers as I skillfully tackle the man to the ground. Conveniently, a machete sits in a sheath on his back and I smirk as I grab it off of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b0a4f9fd89e9911b844c6f0493a0d43""I believe I made you a promise," I sneer as I tilt the machete so he can see the sharp blade. His eyes fill with fear, making my heart swim with joy. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He's afraid of me./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb1c1aa9a336e03ac26356d0731fc622"Right now, I'm not Avery Evans, I'm Aftermath. She enjoys the pain and fear coming from her victims. It's like having two personalities. One that's unmerciful and extremely blood thirsty: Aftermath. Then there's Avery, the one that can be humorous at times while being dangerous and is slightly capable of showing some mercy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38b25f3f978d6a714b54f7abb7c7f3fb"Most of the time I'm in between the two, but right now my mind has made its choice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6e9b3e0dadb167a51333b0133fbc580"Without warning, I rare back and chop through the Hydra agent's right arm. His screams are loud and painful. "Bet that doesn't feel to good, does it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d2798b712b30fc71ed13c7fa6465865"When he doesn't respond, I ready myself to chop off his left one, but Bucky's voice stops me. "Avery," he whispers so quietly, I wouldn't be able to hear him if it wasn't for my enhanced hearing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ac8fb48c12d49bbc9fab842b5508141"I look over at him slowly, my body still in the position to hack the man's left arm off. Bucky's standing up with his left metal arm holding his right shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90e962ab1f59c8bdb44b14321cf7e777""Don't," he mumbles, stepping closer to me. My eyes widen in surprise as I realize he doesn't want me to cut off his left arm because that's the same one Bucky doesn't have./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe25395f66daea096713c78ceec791e7"I nod silently and turn back to the Hydra agent. "Bye," I simply say before cutting off his head in one fluid motion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72ca8c7689a9f07bcc3131b69a8a188e"I turn back to the men I have pushed against the house. It's quite a funny sight and I would totally laugh if this wasn't such a serious situation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b12e42811ebef0336da556bde181b52a"I focus on the bag in the house and move it outside beside me safely. I sling it over my shoulder and focus my attention back on the men pushed against the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60c8d1846f4050a75074f6b4e557af36"Coming up with an idea in my head, I levitate each man into the house two by two. Once I get them all inside the house, I ignore Bucky's curious stare, and summon the electricity flowing through my veins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7249477b9721d620f8f106a136f3a68e"With my eyes now glowing blue, I let my hands release the electricity towards the house. A spark ignites and turns into fire. I watch as the fire spreads through the house, touching the Hydra agents inside. The fire does nothing to suppress their agonizing screams, nor do my ears feel bothered by them. The fire hits a fuel tank and the house explodes right in front of us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54ad11900ae5bbf15009185caf741a50"I quickly place my hands in front of Bucky and I to keep the fire away from us. I sigh in relief as the fire stays in place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e25b20a465b138ea1553cc22e4640dd"I turn to Bucky, removing my hands from the fire, using my mind to keep the fire away instead. He holds our his metal left arm, his waiting for mine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5f97d74d7150fb3c7723f992e227393"I smile slightly and place my hand in his after making sure I grab my gun off the ground, placing it safely in its holster./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c852eb9571bd676bafcc7b4da237d29"We walk past the decapitated Hydra agent and straight into the forest, in the opposite direction of where we came./p 


	18. Chapter 15

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f92d693802ddf2fc1a6904be129766d3"I walk down the sidewalk in the small town of Akron, Colorado with Bucky by my side. We arrived literally thirty minutes ago and have been wandering around ever since then./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5427ab33d78363dae7f80b7c9aaf045""Let's get something to eat," I announce as I see a small diner across the street. My stomach growls in hunger and I grab Bucky's hand, pulling him along as I run across the street towards the diner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cd4f237421708a90ed905314c6e0592"Bucky pulls his hand away from mine to pull the door open for me, making my mouth quirk upwards a bit. I walk inside the diner with Bucky right behind me, still holding onto my hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c382aad9fce0240b5742037c8e4d7b0"We sit ourselves down at a booth in the far back and wait for a waitress. I open the menu to find what I want to eat. Before I can start looking over the choices, a slightly old woman in a blue diner uniform comes up to our table. Her name tag reads 'Betty.' She had to be at least fifty. "Welcome to Akron Diner. What drinks can I start you two lovely young people off with?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2aeeb767c07c641724e93c9a069ede9"I could laugh at the way she called us 'young.' Bucky and I are like fifty years older than her. I look at the drinks they sell and tell Betty my choice, "Dr. Pepper."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f90ce7117c66e8da814f14580017621"Bucky's eyes wander on me as Betty looks at him expectingly. "I'll have the same as her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db944d7f57fcc2c1f815d996bb13a9d1""I'll bring 'em right out," Betty exclaims as she walks away with a jump in her step./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="929452650fef61d2011ad6ef051a0ee1"I look over at Bucky just to see him looking around nervously. I grab his hand that's laying on the table reassuringly. "It's okay, nobody's here. I already scanned the perimeter."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d42171cc26be9fb5a38bbb0d7d7e50be"He nods and seems to relax at my touch. He's about to say something when Betty comes back out with our drinks. I reluctantly let go of Bucky's hand and grab the drink she hands my way after muttering a quick "Thank you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aec4fd56b8de354e6a0acd5f139b5a59"Betty sits Bucky's drink down on the table and looks back and forth between us. "What would you two like to eat?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c2a679ffcb99307799baa30a5e44297"I scan the menu swiftly before turning to look at Betty. "I'll have a hamburger with French fries and a chocolate milkshake."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a60422cef29578ff9333ca3e69704776""That's a nice choice, we have the best hamburgers I've ever tasted," she states before looking over at Bucky. I wonder if it's better than Shawarma's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e14d24864fee703cf948c854f6d440c""I'll have the same as her," Bucky declares as he looks over at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8a8d4b00e839946716cf9c2be1a0850"Betty smiles slightly. "Alrighty then! I'll be back out when your orders are ready." She walks back into the kitchen, leaving Bucky and I alone to our thoughts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd389e9f752c4ebd9be8bd0a23667788"Bucky looks out the window at the small family that's passing by. A little girl in a pink dress smiles at us and waves. The girl doesn't know who we truly are; the monsters that Hydra has made us become. She's at least eight years old; she doesn't know about the horrible things in the world yet. I send the little girl a fake smile and wave back to not crush her spirits./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc21f436828da4b456d26ee4489ef6e4"Bucky copies my actions by sending the girl a fake smile and a polite wave before the girl gets swept up by her mother who gives us a glare. She must be able to sense we're not good people. Mother's instinct. I never knew my mother from what I can find in my memories./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a53d4fdc2d024eaec162746b6d96518e"I sigh loudly at the thought and as if on cue, Betty comes out from the back of the restaurant with a tray of food./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8280cdb3c976c3d84945537cd7c98e23"She sits my plate down in front of me along with my milkshake. "There ya go, sweetie."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a4974d72c99cc7c7c10c5dd4516eacd"A faint smile appears on my face as I thank her. She hands Bucky his food and walks away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a8c7189de0b61e32b506a4537569596"I dig into my hamburger and fries, chewing away on my food. Giving a quick look in Bucky's direction, I notice him doing the same./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc1ac2afc8e9e95cbac014c610b2bb4b"I smile slightly as he gets some ketchup on his upper lip. Once I finish my plate of fried food, I gulp down the milkshake. It's absolutely amazing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="715cfc0335bcf656e5620b4cef9fbae8"The little girl in the pink dress appears in front of the window again. She presses her face against the window and starts making silly faces. I look over at Bucky with an amused expression on my face. "We have a visitor." He looks up, ketchup still on his upper lips. The innocent little girl laughs at him and he looks at me in confusion. I laugh slightly at his face that resembles a puppy dog as I grab a napkin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="793d79a01d9ea8156082ecdd600b9ba7"I reach over and slowly wipe the napkin over his upper lip, getting the ketchup off. "You had a little something," I say as I sit the napkin down on the table and relax back into my seat. Bucky looks like a deer in the headlights, completely shocked and confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be4051d9296f2498478b3801e03bb0aa"Once again, Betty comes back and she sends us a friendly smile. "How was the food?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e14d1d4b042e3eb9ff5f1bc870683e2"I smile widely before admitting, "Amazing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9b9f6b00c7e6de28bb8a5fde513c9d9"As Betty talks to Bucky about his food, my attention is drawn to the suspicious looking man walking through the door. He sends me a smirk as he walks up to the cash register. They're here. Hydra's here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c2f40f53144222399a112a796a6a13e"I survey the inside of the diner. It's mostly empty. The only customers here are Bucky and I along with the Hydra man, not counting the little girl outside with her head against the glass. The rest is just employees./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1d3583e7dacdbb6899127b4acf70edf"The Hydra man talks to the cashier as he slowly pulls his shirt up, showing his gun in the holster. His right hand grabs the gun and I put my hand on mine in nervousness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58c537b2de385585c4172ad4745a8b70"In one fluid motion, the Hydra man pulls out his gun, aiming it directly at me. I'm sure he knows it won't do anything to me, so I have no idea why he plans on shooting me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f96809b55f0d643c22191bc5121066a8"Before he has time to shoot it, I draw my own gun, stand up, and shoot the man in the head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f30a422a87c0a2639b5b8f0d8e5e626c"Betty is so shell shocked, she can't speak, but the cashier is making up for it by his loud screams. The little girl outside is crying and screaming in terror. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Welcome to my life, little girl./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47a475b1967d152fb4b9d188de68b833""Bucky, they're here," I state as I throw some money on the table, grab Bucky's hand and run out of the diner in a flash./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0810799fee7164445421a5e3ca9da8bf"Noticing a group of men dressed normally heading to our direction from the left, I pull Bucky to the right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac85d645e9b826a8ed506328fddd338a""Let's split up," I command as we walk down the road. He shakes his head rapidly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="922714117caef725f79edeb96f766631""No, nothing good ever comes out of that," he retorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fbfb1810c0097c519c4f55ce975ec1b"I growl in anger before demanding, "Split up. Go through alleyways. Meet me at that abandoned house that we left the bag at when we got here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="138268de58d3d9e6be8fd3d6488ff2d7"He sighs loudly. "Please don't die, Aves."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be76c8d085c58a731feed57be8ae02cc"I smirk at the man before shaking my head. "Please, it'll take more than Hydra agents to kill me. Besides, they want us alive, so the correct words would be don't get captured."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63aed6ec019969160f2884e631821d58"With that, I run into the nearest alley on my right. I run through the small corridors, making right and left turns when necessary./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7de96351d5872023a3b13f754f7e9e8b"I notice I'm almost to the outside of town and smile slightly. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm coming Bucky./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7aa298d2fdf0f9e79d08b56ca9571a1"My thoughts are interrupted by a man tackling me onto the ground. I'm about to use my powers to throw him off of me when he turns on some kind of whistle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98c9d60dc042ceefe02725e9832ef48b"A strange screeching noise comes out of the little piece of plastic, making a massive pain come into my head. I scream as my hands make their way to hold my hands, trying to somehow stop the pain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88972efffde5ccfa1f6b397f2f4de024""You're probably wondering what this thing is," the evil Hydra agent exclaims with a laugh at the end as he grabs the gun from my holster and throws it to the side. "It's sort of like a dog whistle, but for an enhanced human with powers instead. It blocks the concentration of your mind, making it impossible to use your powers or just stops you from hurting me in general. It's also extremely painful."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="475bdc49fae0c2f78ec1beb9a3c85589""You...don't...say," I manage to choke out through the pain in my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e0931eb01950464aa2c1d2bafeddc43"The man laughs before sitting the whistle off to the side. "Now, I'm going to go get my team and you're going to sit here in pain until I get back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f7e09094671d9c250d19dcbf801f51c"He runs off and I fall onto the ground when the pain becomes too much./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8196d67b80614731b32abe584df05fe8""Why did you shoot that man in the diner?" A tiny scared voice asks. I look up just to see the little girl in the pink dress that had her face pressed against the glass a few minutes ago. "Mommy says killing people is bad."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56a30dd8b8f6bd87c97aee88d9b456af"I manage to shake my head through the pain. "That's only if they're good people. This was a bad, bad man."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8731bff93270e686d70ead40e3c0cc4""Are you going to kill those men when they come back here?" She asks tentatively./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53bd71c2ae302c99bc2b81ef62ed7b7f""Listen to me, I need you to hand me my gun over there," I state, ignoring her question and pointing to the gun near her. Another wave of pain goes through my head, making me yelp. When she doesn't do anything, I murmur, "Please."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e5b88eeb7f1d385df68d8ca5de17055"She hears the Hydra agents come back and runs away in some other direction. "No! No! Come back! Please!" I yell as she continues to run down the alleyway away from me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66ea9ff033a433eb26707c051e30dca6""Begging for help from a weak little girl. How does it feel to be utter helpless, Aftermath?" The Hydra agent who looks to be in charge taunts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15dacf4f2096a2f792a55ac23a739bff"Though there's pain coursing through my head, I manage to glare at the man. "I'm going to kill you," I say with my teeth gritted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91028b19fbace3a9b9480940bacab3c0""Keep telling yourself that," the man states with a laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26d92f39a0a849e164f6282cfdfa174e"Three of the Hydra agents walk over to me. One grabs my left arm while the other grabs my right one. They help me up as the third man points a gun at me. Must be in case the whistle thing stops working./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1ae7499e7117dcbc8aa88c5c5b8a0e1""Now, we're going to take you to the truck and you're going to cooperate unless you want us to turn the frequency up a little," the man in charge states as he grabs the whistle and gestures to the dial on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb5f41a331be85cadc25e27ba596ed2b"He turns it up slightly as if to demonstrate, making new huge pains erupt in my head. I scream loudly, hoping Bucky can hear me. Unless they have him too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f0df97a4b968f26736e71d5dcce549d"The man in charge gestures the men holding me up to start walking. Before anyone can move, a gun is fired into the man in charge's head. He falls onto the ground and the whistle falls out of his hands, hitting the ground. The knob is turned down in the process, making the pain in my head go away. I look up at my rescuer just to see the innocent little girl in her pink dress standing with a gun pointed at the others. She saved me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="865e2e144f737f8047388de3c8c4b132"I elbow the man holding my left arm in the stomach, making him fall over in pain since I knocked the breath out of him. I flip the other agent over and turn to the others./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d85bca4ad1e8dab81804532ed64c713f"I let the blue electricity come out of my hands and electrocute every Hydra man to ashes. With a deep sigh, I turn to the little girl. "Why'd you do that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc610cccb05b6bf72c66639c05480eb9"She points to the pile of ashes. "They were bad people," she repeats my words from earlier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="099b93a576384941cc8de9bd91c64781"A smile appears on my face before I grab the gun from her and place it back in my holster./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a3c25f67daac4413c33d290b1640c46""Thank you," I say as I place a hand onto her shoulder. She smiles at me in return./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57818dea512134fd48151809d8f71e36""Can I come with you?" She asks with a puppy dog look on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4f06cb25c517e6e4ab8056ba665488e"I shake my head quickly, making a frown come onto her face. "Sorry darling, but I can't put your life at risk. Maybe when your older." She grins widely, throwing her arms around me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3aad58f305a7f665b3adc2350e737870""Now, you better go find your parents," I state as I gently push her in the direction she came from. "Don't tell them about this either. They'll worry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04095eea9cfb1a118ec4666f5a7ba6a4"She nods and gives me another smile before running down the alleyway back towards her family./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7109860bde01eb6685edfcb32ac5e34"I turn in the other direction and head down the alleyway ready to see Bucky again./p 


	19. Chapter 16

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="248a493f11bc73379a8542c39890bab3"Ten minutes later, I've made it to the abandoned house that Bucky hasn't gotten to yet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8d140ce41441350b5df337e159085a9"The house is two stories and most of the windows are broken out. The wood is rotten and broken just like my soul. I walk inside, pull up one of the boards off the floor, and grab my bag with my stuff in it. Walking into the living room, I plop myself down on the old torn couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb194d4e412bf25d076c8aa5d9967a57"To pass the time, I open my bag and grab my Hydra file out of it. I stare at the number of kills: 278. Now, it's at least past three hundred. With the people I burned in that house, the car crash kills, the man in the diner, and the agents in the alley. I've killed over three hundred people. That's not counting how I destroyed a little girl's innocence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e59e2bf6c76d15662e75b5237beb79a""We've been watching you, Aftermath," a creepy German voice states. I whip my head in the direction it came from just to find nobody there. "I must say, we have not been disappointed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2858b3748bb65457a5b4c608dec2f4f6"I stand up quickly, turning in a circle to try to find the man that's speaking. He's nowhere here. I internally groan before exclaiming, "This is extremely creepy, to be honest."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8914daaaf96786cff2f0ac273e552b59""329 kills. The most in all of Hydra's history," the voice states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc710f788d0b92e72dcb8148e9cc1126"I grit my teeth and clench my fists in anger. "I'm not a part of Hydra!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c54981a7afd93548b69fe1594345780f""You may think that all you want, but you'll always be property of Hydra. We gave you those powers and we can control them," the man comes out from his hiding spot, revealing himself. He barely has any hair on his head and wears some kind of eye glass over his right eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29bf97b6b50562dcd54e1743b5cb085f"I raise my hands, ready to slam the man against the wall. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want your precious little Winter Soldier killed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="336632aa5f2d95a5cf89fc6bec36e0e3"The German man whistles and Hydra agents bust through the door, dragging Bucky with them. He's unconscious. I can tell they've beaten him up badly when I notice the bruises and blood all over his body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b43e71716eb045dc03505c0266b84b4d"More Hydra agents jump through the window and aim their guns at Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c16f858bb843e6dea669c682ec39ddd3"I shake my head quickly. "No, you won't kill him. You need him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ca927073f1422ae697f6670651874ee"The German man scoffs loudly. "Oh please, the Winter Soldier doesn't even have over one hundred kills. We want you, Aftermath. You were always the key to our success. We were never after Winter here, we were after you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1f9249ce48b8744c114382ee8e48023"My mouth opens in shock. They were after me and never Bucky. I could've just left him alone and he would be just fine now. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I should've called Steve. Everyone's always safer when they're with Steve./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85a48f072e7a82813c250c06df3cf16b""Wow, you're probably thinking that this is all your fault and honestly, it is your fault. Putting the Winter Soldier in danger and letting him get hurt. It's all on you," the German man shakes his head at me in disappointment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8cfc59d0ad6b65c99edfe671b2abfcc"I narrow my eyes angrily before snarling, "Leave him alone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bb010f11b77b2037581334296990453"The German man cackles evilly, reminding me of some evil witch. He grabs my Hydra file from off the couch and looks in it, shaking his head at its contents. He holds up the picture of Bucky and I from 1944, "Where did the time go?" With a wild look in his eyes, he throws the file back onto the couch along with the picture./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cada35f8beb88a82d5270c79636ab36c""Is this conversation going anywhere?" I sass as I cross my arms over my chest as if the man I'm in love with isn't lying unconscious on the ground beside Hydra agents./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f3c9ded703c9f65a9919801b20019c9"The German man nods understandingly and turns back to face me. "My name is Wolfgang von Strucker and-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d4efb6919c828c1b43c0775f0324486"Before I can process what I'm doing, I interrupt him with my own smart aleck response, "Wow, your parents must've hated you more than I do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ac0a68dfbcff61135cb2b02f910da02"Wolfgang glares harshly at me before motioning towards Bucky. "I wouldn't sass if I were you. I could easily just kill him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16abb66c2ae7676d76893892bcd15e9b"My heart drops at the thought. I won't let Bucky die again. He already had to 'die' once by falling off that train. Although he didn't actually die, he lost his arm, which is still tragic. I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"will not/em allow something like that to happen to him again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a22cd348d0bed4b97001d0f00ca174e5""What do you want?" I demand through my gritted teeth as I glance at Bucky's unconscious figure on the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38fa68f5158db07d7fa653373c57481a"Strucker laughs loudly as he turns to look at his Hydra companions. "What do we want? We want you, Aftermath."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5404c68c08ceeb4b0477b43860481f9d"I expected nothing less, honestly. "Too bad you won't get me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2f9a4fffe2b6fd59759bc8ec7b77b4f"Simultaneously, I lift an unconscious Bucky into the air and place him beside me as I send the bullets firing from the Hydra agents onto a different path./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6869e170e6b02e4a38874c2426df3e3a"I concentrate on all the agents I see and without warning, I electrocute every single person in the room. What used to be men are now useless ashes strewn across the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2107431b48cca71536599c643288097e"After the dirty deed is done, I grab my file off the couch, scoop it into the bag, and sling it over my shoulder as I start out the front door while holding Bucky in the air with my left hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c311b93b2e3e4c6796a17101008aa4f"As I walk through the tall grass that hasn't been cut in forever, I wonder why that seemed so easy. Hydra has never been easy to get rid of. Everyone thought Steve and I had wiped out the last of Hydra back in 1944. There has never been anything farther from the truth. Hydra is still up and running; they are still killing and torturing people relentlessly. The nightmare never seems to end./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7306094f98aaba88cbe7fc022d829601"I'm proven right when a familiar horrible pain courses through my head. The cause of this is the sound waves coming from the piece of plastic that's behind me. I'm forced to drop Bucky when my concentration is moved from him to the pain in my head. My hands move to hold onto my head, trying to cope with the pain vibrating through it, but fails miserably like last time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d448ffc114fdb630d1bbf60ce3154e4""It's amazing how a piece of plastic can cause so much damage, am I right?" Wolfgang von Strucker taunts as he appears in front of me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05c64dc7f44bf053c46b0167356681c8"He moves the dial up some, making the pain go through my whole body instead of just my head. A scream erupts from my vocal cords before I involuntarily fall onto the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26f38e76b9d33cbb2b13d03e1a9f0ebd""343 kills now, Aftermath. How does it feel to be a mass murderer?" He sneers as he motions for one of his men to grab Bucky. He leans down so I can see his face. "Honestly, I was going to let Bucky go if you would've cooperated, but it's a little too late, don't ya think?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3f83c65ec2d985e66f4df07be48ce84"He places the whistle contraption in front of my view and lets me watch as he moves the dial up to full power./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98cc227ac86dbca541a38dce7493092a"The pain is unbearable. It's like little voltages of electricity is entering my body, but it's not electricity. My vision starts to darken with black spots taking over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="458adcc30e424c522adac35d7eb04c3c"My last complete clear sight is of a now awakened Bucky, resisting against the Hydra agents holding him./p 


	20. Chapter 17

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8f723f7c127489f40ae123eab1a0639"Drilling. They're drilling a hole into my arm. I have no idea how long it's been. Days could have passed. Weeks. Months. Who knows how long it's been./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27323af644854cfc460cb02e83afbc81"I'm laying on a cold, hard experiment table with a plain black tank top and shorts on. Wires and tubes are attached to my head, arms, and stomach. Some kind of liquid is being inserted in my body through the tubes. Whatever it is, it's making me weak and drained. I'm completely helpless./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a06ba39b6a70a97325cf04774ea8386"Given no drug to numb the pain, I focus my attention on anything else but the drill that's digging through my flesh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1017e91698aa20944c4fdeda44bc325"A face appears above me. He's an oldish looking man with white hair and dark eyes. "My name is Doctor List and I will be running an experiment on you, Aftermath."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0377a6647639941adf04a0b79faf1f26"He grabs a syringe with blue stuff inside and releases it in my bloodstream. My vision becomes blurry and fuzzy, and numbness takes over my body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a084ad76106e46fed28f736118b14875""When you wake up, you'll be even more powerful than before. I'm looking forward to the results," he states before my eyes involuntarily flutter closed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="23c72f4c15a2ec902c7d846702f894c3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"| |/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22325a12cbf5b71c9bd9c9936ad070fe"A slight groan escapes my lips as I open my eyes slightly; the light bulb above blinding me. My stomach rumbles for food and my tongue begs for water. I'm still on the experiment table except the wires are gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ddb2851c6beea00ea0fcbf7d880b6f3"I'm not strapped down or anything; I'm free to move around. As I sit up, I notice I'm in a loose, red long sleeve shirt and leggings. They've changed me. There's no scars on my arm from the drill, just the same old long scar running above my elbow to my lower wrist from years ago, courteous of Dr. Zola./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbd91bc34ed952e58eef2e4a2241a4cc"A cyro-freeze machine stands to the left of me. They must've frozen me. My eyes widen as I wonder how long it's been./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="240e285b2b7bb012c24efab7596c2c4e"A computer sits on a desk against the wall on the right of me; it's already turned on, ready for someone to use it. I grab the boots sitting by my table and slip them on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb251a45acda2c94c8ea7848b82c6fe1"I walk over to the computer and click the mouse, making it turn on. In the bottom right hand corner, I pull up the calendar to check the date./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ba60750f762749f90307fb8bed48783"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"March 16, 2014/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="036a320b1a39c53f20c6f42229846f19"A gasp escapes my lips as I realize it's been two years. That means I've been frozen for two years unless they wiped my memory of the last two years, but I'm assuming it's the former since I remember everything from 2012./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e59b505d974967cc8ef14d839109f14"That leads me to my next thought. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Where's Bucky?/em They took him when they took me the last time I checked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1dd6bb791f49166e6a1fc7dbea7cd29b"I turn the doorknob on the door to the room and am surprised to find it unlocked. I open it just to come face to face with two guards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="561514cebe5a28b1ed3537a0c2b261f8"I don't bother with my powers. Ever since I woke up, I feel different. They did something to me in that room; they changed me yet again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9d9e1de0168dfee612114df73f0e066"I strangle the first guard and knock out the next one with my fist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71a17d85ddac998263414543f26de7d3"I waste no time to grab the guns from the men and run down the hallway of the Hydra facility I'm in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00ce55e1b78b7681cd146b15297b331c"Every door has a small window and I make sure to check each one for any sign of Bucky. I have no such luck in finding him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb5efd81f83ff650804de52f8f513a8f"Turning a corner, I come to a long corridor with steel doors. There's noises coming from two of the rooms. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"One of them might be Bucky./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2043bc1be87347f93015c4bc53d0baec"I rush to the first room and look through the window beside the steel door. There's a girl in a gray dress with her hands holding blocks in midair. She can't be older than twenty. My eyes widen as she moves the blocks around with her hands. Is she like me?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f027aa47079a618987bc42c37e373ad9"She's too invested in what she's doing to pay attention to me, so I move to the next cell beside hers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8a3b62ba24764883c98a8b3d418c76a"A boy is in the next cell. He zooms across the small space he's got. He has brown hair and can't stop shaking from adrenaline. He has super speed. They look similar; they must be siblings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10b0b42de74a473b45d7ce1bd3fed8e0""Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Extraordinary twins. They're experiments were successful," the familiar voice from Wolfgang von Strucker says from behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c486d56f149205b19a4affa41d10c50"I turn around in a flash and glare at the man. My fingers start tingling, ready to release their power. From the corner of my eyes, I notice the twins are each watching the scene from their windows./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a4437bcbddffe1aa1e273c671a1baec""What did you do to me?" I demand as I walk towards the old man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bea95cb2f3fdf4abb64725948a1d308"He lets out a laugh at me as if I couldn't kill him in less than a second. "Relax, Aftermath. We haven't-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab47e46614985cc5aada2a05bd20a069"I grab the man by his collar and slam him against the wall across from the twins' cells. "I'm not gonna ask again. What did you do to me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce4abbcd1ef6346ed5306f19ea749e71"He smiles at me, making me want to kill him more than I did seconds ago. "We did the same thing that we did to those twins, to you. We used the scepter on you. You've seen what they can do, but I bet you want to know what you can do, am I right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a79bc7a8486be57cd60833a8aeabfd78"When I don't respond he cautiously takes my hands off of him. He pulls out a mirror from his pocket and holds it out to me. "Use your electrokinesis and watch your eyes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="401590b183686aad83998719f77ebcb5"I stare suspiciously at him as I look at the mirror in his hands. I look over at the twins in the cells who are still watching me before deciding I have nothing to loose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="084c7cbe7e4b0cc4e0d2ba0c13014ba8"In the blink of an eye, I let the electricity inside my body dance around my hands. I look in the mirror just to find that my eyes are glowing green instead of blue. My eyes widen in surprise as I also notice that the electricity dancing around my hands is also green instead of blue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90624a2effc2d9a2d36f5708666fed79"I release the green electricity onto the electrical box at the end of the hall. The box completely fries and the lights go out, but thankfully the windows let enough sunlight in to see./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63860d0e72b08e4c715bdcc80b20dc57"I make the electricity return into my body and I turn to look at Strucker. "So, you turned the electricity I release green? That's all?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="081f0c110a647afd138567b4137c43c0"He scratches the back of his head nervously. "The greenness means you harness more power and not exactly."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9812a37cef459693787f6fbdae4f027e""What else?" I demand, a slight growl in my voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e155fcbf21d7c460862ab930bec7a5b"He lets out a long sigh before continuing, "You can already manipulate electricity, explosions, and any object you desire. Now, you can also add elemental manipulation to the list."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf1a16837c8b02f6b5328a6d0e453ff4"My mouth falls open at his words. Elemental manipulation. I thought I had power before, but now? I can manipulate the four elements: earth, air, water, and fire. That's too much power. I didn't ask for this. I didn't sign up to be a lab rat. They took my life away once back in 1944 when I 'died,' but I refuse to let it happen again. I already broke my promise to Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8849b40cb5482b046948413c0accd077"I've lost two years. Two precious years. Where's Bucky? Where's Steve? Where's Natasha, Clint, Thor, Tony, Bruce, and Fury? Has anyone died?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13f579a27787f543456501bc909150ee"I feel almost like I did two years ago when I woke up from being frozen for almost twenty years. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99d7e9e8f9cf52fdb2eb2c35823a6bd2"Rage suddenly courses through me and I grab Strucker by the throat. I'm not using my powers on him. That's to quick. His death will be too fast. I want to feel his blood on my hands. I want to watch his long and tortuous death. I want to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"murder/em him in the most horrible way possible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a14e445021a69ec11024f6624b5b668"I'm about to grab the knife that I notice is in his pocket before I'm stopped by the voice from the girl in the cell. "Stop! Please! We need him! He has to help us control our powers!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b5dfa066bb91bc889d95f47fd13ee34"I look over at the young girl who Strucker called 'Wanda,' a murderous look on my face. Her face turns to horror as she looks at me. "P-please. We need him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ab86b8f96d5e158f6950de3b29fb951"My inner Avery decides to come out at the worst possible moment and decides to not kill the man. Instead, I punch the man in the face, knocking him out cold. I send a nod to the two twins before making a run for it down the hallway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad398d5e4523941ac4e7ef17af307ddf"I run through the corridor, not coming across any sign of Bucky or anyone for that matter. It's like the place is deserted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c84d6218183fea0ff65198eb4ec823a4"Coming across another door, I notice a table sitting in the middle of the room. On it sits a file and a laptop. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My laptop./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ec71ac4bbbb67f2bf9af1e5aa28d669"I push open the door and rush in. I grab my laptop and the file labeled Avery Evans; Aftermath. My file. Why would they leave it laying around like this?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2103955692425ed1165a5d908eca3e35"I don't question it and run out of the room, continuing my trek until I come to a big window at the end of the hall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d0912a8939745433394a4db85509ed3"Looking behind me, I notice Hydra guards heading my way. The first sign of life I've seen in this building since the twins and Strucker. I look at the window and make my decision./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7c2f80310e4098b82a341d66ee00451"I backup to get a head start and then I hurl myself out the window. I concentrate on levitating myself and when I finally master it, I'm ready to fly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3799bb45518994f63f3a3dda496040a0"Heading in a random direction, I fly off into the sunset, ready to get as far away from the Hydra base as I can./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24afb9e11db81aeaf8c2fd77af1bdd6d"I'll find you Bucky. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'll always find you./em/p 


	21. END OF BOOK TWO

"She escaped," Wolfgang von Strucker states with a smile on his face as he sits in the control room at the Hydra research base in Sokovia.

"Well, we didn't exactly give her a fight," Dr. List comments with a hand gesture here and there.

Strucker sends the man a smirk. "That's because we wanted her to escape. She'll locate Steve just in time for the assassination of Fury. She'll see the Winter Soldier and figure out that he's been completely wiped. She'll be heartbroken, but it's necessary for this test. See how far it takes for her to reach her limits. What's the saying... 'push it to the limit' or something like that."

Dr. List smiles slightly.

" _Project Ambrosia_ was and always will be about making someone immortal, hence the Greek name. It was about making someone more lethal than a black widow, stronger than a super soldier, more powerful than a mutant or inhuman ever thought about being. Avery Evans has always been the only experiment showing the skills and genes needed to complete Project Ambrosia and we're almost there. This is stage six. Once the Winter Soldier wrecks havoc on Washington, we'll get Aftermath back and start with stage seven. We stop at stage ten," Strucker claims as he looks out the window as a nurse doctors on the nasty bruise on his face. "We will complete Project Ambrosia and Avery Evans will become immortal. I don't care if it's the last thing we ever do."

 _ **THE END**_

 **CHECK OUT THE THIRD BOOK** _ **FIGHTER**_ **.**


End file.
